


Sapp

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute Harry, Harry has a mascot, Is Larry I swear to god, Knotting, Liam has a crush on Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Louis, a little bit, develops into something, frotage, fuck buddies, he plays rugby, liam ends up heartbroken, lilo a lil bit, louis doesn't, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 34,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please comment :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I help you?" Finally said Louis, he'd been trying to ignore the alpha who is standing in front of his table in the library, he takes a glance up and instead of meeting an arrongant jerk, he meets a grown boy with red cheeks, green eyes with brown curls and a colorful rag holding it back. 

He feels surprise and creep out by the frog face and open smiling features he has

" I was just... You know... I've seen you before and I ..." 

"Listen alpha" Louis says sassily standing up from the wooden chair " I don't know who do you think you are, but if you think I'm just gona do what ever you want to, just because you are an alpha, you don't know the half of it okay" he took a deep breath, realizing what he'd done, but he didn't care embarrass an alpha in front of people, he have had done it before, no biggy, what does feel like a biggy is the size of this man/boy he's so tall it makes his bum tingle. Focus Tomlinson.

He looked properly pissed just like the librarian who spoke seeing Louis pointing at Harry in the sternum while his other hand was on his hip 

"Don't yell at Harry, he's a good boy" harry smiled at the blonde, skinny and 65 years old librarian. She looks mean like the type of aunt  who always give you some stupid socks for Christmas. 

Louis just looked at her in surprise "thanks Sara"   He looks up to see the boy 'Harry' looking really embarrassed perhaps endearing, perhaps.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Harry looked around wandering where was he it was 5 o'clock, he felt anxious.

he looked around he was always here at 5 o'clock 

_where is he? He should be here, carrying around a thermo and a blue beany in his head. Where are you, blue eyes?_

 He looked left and right until he saw a little burrito of clothes passing sexily on the pavement, the sway of his hips a way he has never seeing an omega male have.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play_  
_Dance with me, make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close, sway me more_

  

 

He wasn't late for anything but this weather of England was freezing his balls 

"hi!" Someone startled him and there he was that goddam Harold 

"hey" he was pretty sure that  he'll get tired of following him, when he started college  three years ago every alpha was winking at him, but he's just wasn't up for it, so eventually  rejection after rejection they got the message and legt him alone but took Louis as a prudish bitch and Louis couldn't be more happy when that happened, but sometimes still occurs just like now with this frog face.

 

"I was wandering... Mm... What's your name?" Harry asked a little bit breathless for so much walking.

" Louis"

"oh... Cute name... It's suits you" 

"thanks" that's all Louis says before entering the class room, leaving Harry starting at him through the squared glass of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis" Harry half asks half says to the burrito of clothes sitting on a  gray bench outside of school  with a steaming cup and three books at his side while he scrolls through his phone 

"Harold" the small boy says still not looking at him, testing him, wondering how much time Harry will go until his alpha pride rips out and yells at him for not being the reason of his existence 

"Hey" he can hear Harry smiling " I was thinking if you would like to go somewhere... With me? ... You and me? ... Going somewhere?" Louis looks up to find white skin, red Cheeks, red nose  and brigh green eyes looking at him while he swings a little around his own center, nervous perhaps?

"Like where?" _A club, a dark room, a dark alley behind a licorice store, your bedroom to show me how much I'm  your good omega, until you're done with me and dispose me like yesterday's garbage_

"Well I was thinking the theater or the movie theater... Mm... Coffeshop or the fair" he says an octave lower making Louis omega shiver, Louis would yell at him if it wasn't for the clear reason that Harry looks like he's freezing alive 

"I'll think about it, let's just go for a coffe now" Louis decides standing up taking his coffe and before he can reach his books, Harry already has them on his arms with a big smile plastered on his face

What Louis got himself into, that's what he wonders all the way to the coffe shop 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looks at the boy in front of him and he can't  help but blush, he's so small and dainty and sassy, smart and sexy and and...

"Harold you're staring" Louis says sipping at his cup of tea 

" Mmm sorry... I Mmm ... Was thinking..." But Harry couldn't concentrate with Louis looking directly at him, just being beautiful, bating his eyelashes while holding his tea with his tiny hand. 

"What?" Louis says looking at him a little annoyed 

"Nothing you're so cute..." Louis couldn't help the blush rising in his cheeks and look down at his hands"What do you study?" 

"Psychology and you?" Louis asks with his confidence back again 

"History of art" 

"A geek art, I see" Louis says smirking making Harry madly blush while looking around and passing his hands over and over again on his tighs 

"You look like Apollo"  _WHAT?! Oh okay, that didn't happend, I just thought it happend but it didn't._

"What?" Louis asks amused by the sudden silence, Harry looks like he's beating himself interiorly, so Louis decides to be the big man here and just tease him to dead, just because he can " Apollo,huh?. The God sun? Am I your sun Harold ?" Louis asks making Harry squirm like a teenage girl in her first date

"I... I'm... I ... You now the fair is quite beautiful it has lights and food... WeShouldgothere "

Louis is deeply amuse by the way Harry tries to compose himself 

"Yeah maybe we should " Louis answers sipping his tea occulting his smile


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey lou"  Clifford the alpha two doors away neighbor salutes.

"Hey clif" Louis says with easines while unlocking his door. At first he wasn't sure about sharing a building with betas and alphas besides the omegas, but in time he felt at ease, all of them where or really nice or prideful jackasses one way or the other nobody made him feel like he has to keep an eye open at nights anymore.

There where unoccupied rooms upstairs in case someone has their rut or their heat coming, they just have to talk with the take care person and they can have a sound proof room all to himself or if you want to have someone over to help you with your heat or rut is also aloud, but Louis doesn't want help from an alpha, he's ok, completely ok, totally fucking k!


	6. Chapter 6

"Zany get off!" Louis threaten Zayn who just have decided to sit on him because he has the best bean bag, the purple one.

"Is not Made for you!" Zayn yells pushing farther into his lap 

" Is obviously made for royalty" Zayn explains with a dandy hand on his chest 

"I am the royalest you bitch" Louis playfully says 

"Stop Zayn, you are gona hurt him... The both of you gonna get hurt" Zayn gets up kisses Liam cheek and goes to Niall.

"Forget it Zayno I'm not giving you popcorns. my mom just packed me a box for the whole semester" Niall says in almost panick.

"Cmon Niall just a little bit" Zayn know what he's got that damed vixen, Louis thinks.

"Hey Lou" Liam says sitting on the floor next to him 

"Hey Lima" Louis smirks to himself, while still eating his popcorns that will surely will go to his ass, but right now he can't find himself to care

"How's it going?" Louis looks at him in a funny way. Liam's been acting a little odd since they had started the third semester in college and every time gets weirder.

"Good, I guess?" He keeps eating 

"Have you meet some-?" 

"NO Zayn that's more than a little you little bastard come here" Niall yells taking Zayn down with him against the wall.

"Hahahahahahahhaa. Are you seeing this Liam?!" 

Liam couldn't help but nod and laugh aswell.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis is tipsy he has to admitted, he can lie to his mirror self, his hair Louis like chaos, he's sweaty and he can hold himself straight, 

_In donee wih alcohul lima was righ I should hav stayeed on maa doorm fooking liam and his fooking brein_

He starts to walk out of the bathroom ready to go home even if Liam said to wait for him, that was bollocks he could take good care of himself, just like right now!. He's holding the walls out of this place, right on! 

 "Louis! Louis!" He can hear in the distance someone calling, but when he turns around he just see a lot of halls crumbling together some of them even floating and moving "Louis?" 

"Oh hi Harold how youbin? " Louis smiles to himself he has totally nailed it he looks sober and cool as fuck

"Hey Lou don't you want to go home?" Harry asks concerned Louis extends a hand and touches his face "you cute" Louis says smiling, Harry smiles back but that quickly disappears and frown take its place, he grabs Louis hand and accommodates himself so they can half hug, that way I'll be easy for Louis to walk out of there 

"Les go hum, so you can rubbed me!" Louis exitedly says making Harry stop on his feet 

"No Lou I'll tell you what," Harry explains "we get to your dorm, you change your clothes, take a lot of water, with luck you brush your teeth and wash your face, than-" Harry explains while walking out of the fraternity mansion.

"Thaaan you rub me" Louis says matter of factly, Harry is starting to sweat and not because of carrying Louis around 

"No" Harry says with a low voice he's lower part it's starting to show interest in tubing Louis, rubbing! He meant rubbing.

"yess!" Louis yells like a little kid and stops walking "no" Harry says back.

And after two minutes of childishness Harry takes Louis bridal style causing Louis to throw a fit "listen Lou I'll rub your head ok?" Louis seems to think about say as a quite 'okay' and stops yelling. 

After ten minutes of walking Louis falls sleep on Harry's arms, nuzzling at his neck and mewling a little. 

"Lou" Harry whispers in Louis neck, he smells so good , even if he's sweaty he smells so sweet his mouth waters while without notice he starts nipping lightly at Louis' conjunction between his shoulder and his neck, he snaps out of it once Louis starts to squirm 

It's good that Louis building is close, he might knows where he lives, he might had asked Zayn for Louis direction before going after a very drunk Louis walking, well stumbling out of the bathroom. 

He knew Zayn they shared classes of contemporary  art last semester and now they are sharing two optatives.

After waking Louis up and asking about his number, he carried him two flies of stars up, they enter the dorm surprisingly messy but very clean, nothing smelled bad. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

"Louis, wake up lets get you dressed up" Harry whispers in his ear, he hates to wake him up, he looks so lovely, so sweaty and soft like a new born hedgehog.

After making Louis cleaned his face and teeth, a real odyssey, he receives a text from Niall, his rugby mascot, he's a good lad, funny and good nature 

Niall: Mate are you gona come back or what?

that didn't sound like drunk Niall, but who ever it was he was concerned enough to text him from Niall's phone.

Me: no mate no way Louis is smashed 

Niall: where are you?

But just when he was about to answer an almost naked Louis trapped in his shirt fell on the floor, he left his phone on the wooden table and goes to help Louis.

"Cmon Lou lets get you dress" after dressing Louis he was ready to leave. 

"Harreh?" 

"Yes Lou?" Harry said putting his shoes on again.

"Stay" Louis whispers under all those comforters, looking cute as a kitty.

"I don't think you'll like me tomorrow if I stay today"  he says honestly.

"I will, I promised. Just put on some jamies and come cuddle " Louis says  while making room for Harry "please Harry" Louis asks again closing  slowly his eyelashes just to open them up again showing his very blue eyes.

"Okay where do you keep them?" Harry asked looking around.

"There" Louis points at it "Last drawer" 

After cleaning his face and brushing his teeth with his finger and toothpaste he changes his clothes and goes out to see Louis with his phone 

" I thought you were tired" Harry asks while accommodating himself on the bed

"I am but I thought you will go away if I felt sleep" Harry feels like he was on a roller coaster, he feels his skin fill with goosebumps at Louis declaration, but that quickly goes away when he remembers Louis is drunk, fucking pissed to be more exact and this is just and illusion

 

After fitting himself in Harry's arms Louis can only think is of how nice is to have an alpha, to have someone, he feels Harry kiss his head as the slumber takes him completely.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry woke up, he felt like he was being smash, his right side completely hot and a mouth full of hair, but when he  looked down and saw Louis hugging him like a koala bear he couldn't feel anything but giddy, he couldn't stop himself from kissing Louis' forehead and caress his face _H_ _e's getting a little bit of a beard, still he manages to look so cute_

After being creepy for twenty minutes straight, he grabs  his phone to call for some take away food at the little place besides the coffe shop: he asks for two cheese and ham bagels and than he calls  the coffe shop to ask for a caramel macchiato and a tea for Louis, once the order was made, he went to menu just to realize he had 45 missed calls from Niall and twenty from Zayn. 

Me: mate what happened? Why did you called so many times? 

He sends the same message to Niall and Zayn 

After twenty minutes he had no reply it was strange with so many calls they made last night but no so strange because it was nine o'clock in the morning on a Sunday and they were probably still smashed Harry is sure of it.

He snaps out of his thoughts when the little place called "little rizzoto" calls to  tell him his order is downstairs waiting for him.

When he gets downstairs it's perfect timing for the  guy of the little coffe shop to arrive as well, he pays and goes upstairs with both hands full of food. 

He starts to prepare everything so he can eat, he's pretty sure Louis won't wake up until noon so he might as well. 

When He's done with his food. he decides to dress up on his last night clothes and leave a note to Louis.

hey Lou I leave you food on the little microwave, don't panick we didn't to the dirty :) I hope you feel better :*

Harry leaves the note besides a bottle of water from Louis' fridge and two aspirins

 


	10. Chapter 10

Louis woke up with a pounding head and empty stomach, dried but strangely minty mouth and a need for fall sleep again, he's comforter smells really good maybe a perfume of one of the lads, he makes a mental note to remember to ask, with all the strength of his body he sits up and looks around to find a water bottle and two pills he takes them right away no question passing his mind, he looks at his phone is one o'clock in the afternoon so he just shrugs and buries his nose back in his second pillow, hugging it close.

 Louis wakes up again at four o'clock, he sighs there's no sing of a headache just a need to cuddle endlessly in his suddenly wonderful bed, but his stomach can't take another nap with no food, so Louis sits up to put some popcorns  in the little microwave and realize there something already in there, a plastic bag with a bagel in it, cheese and ham God bless. 

Louis starts the oven to get the cheese to melt and the bread to soften, he starts to look around to find a blue note where the half empty bottle of water is 

hey Lou I leave you food on the little microwave, don't panicked we didn't to the dirty :) I hope you feel better :*

_The dirty? How old is he? Fourty? but who is he?_

Did he do something he wasn't ready for? The note said they didn't do the dirty, but what about blowjobs, handjobs or making out? Did they do something? was he a girl or a boy? Jesus!

me: emergency group chat! 

me: Niall Zayn! Who took  me home last night?!

Niall: Zayn is still asleep and Harry took you home 

me: :0 why Harry? 

Niall: he was worried about you oh also call Liam he's freaking out he's been texting you non stop

me: I know I've seen them but I don't , I'm not ready 

Niall: I know, thinking of Liam mad is actually scary 

me: yeah

Niall: Louis?

me: yes

Niall: call him

me: fuck

 

Before he could think of something to tell to certain alpha he's phone was ringing 

 ~~~~_**Louis?! Where the fuck have you been?** _

_**Mmm Liam I was asleep from last night I was tired** _

_**Louis are you ok? Did Henry did something to you?**_ Okay so one thing was he changing Harry's name but another entirely different was Liam doing the same 

 _ **No he didn't  and his name is Harry he's a good boy**_ was he defending Harry?, well, he was good. boy/man? He took care of him after all 

_**he's an alpha Louis** _

_**so what?! So are you!** _

_**Is not the same !** _

_**yes it is and I'm done with this conversation** _

Louis hung up up and took his bagel out of the microwave just to find a cup of tea sitting besides the microwave, he couldn't help the smirk on his face


	11. Chapter 11

 

It's been two weeks and he hasn't seeing a curly hair of that annoying alpha, did he scared him away? Maybe he finally gave up. Good.

It takes two more days to find him running around sweaty and half naked around the grass playing rugby, he wasn't looking for him, no not it all, the true, it was just a coincidence Niall asked him to borrow a book and he went to give it to him, on the field where he cheers, that's it.

"hey Nialler!" Louis says cheerfully sitting on the closest bench to the field 

" hey Lou! How are you?!" Niall looked lovely with red cheeks and sparkling blue eyes whirl holding the head of his outfit (a horse), it was a good day, a sunny day

 "Lou!!" He hears someone yell from across the field, he looks around just to find a sweaty Harry swinging his arms saluting him " hi!!" Louis can help but smile and wave back

 


	12. Chapter 12

Louis heard someone run in behind him but he decided to pay no attention to it, after all it had been two weeks.

"Hey Lou!" Harry smiles at him breathless from running, Louis can't help but smile and look down for a moment 

"hey Harold, haven't seen you in a while" Louis tries to plays it cool, they're just pals and Harry is the one who is dying for him not the other way around, Louis remembers  moodly.

" Oh yes, someone broke in my sisters' building and she was scared to stay alone at night, she didn't said it to me but I figured " Harry smiles like he was oh so smart _Damm curly... Cutie_

 _"O_ oh... That was nice of you. Harold" they keep walking but Louis can't find himself to look at Harry so he just stares at the pavement 

"No not really, she's my sister is my job to protect her... And all" Harry answer looking down with a bit of a blush in his cheeks Louis just nods

" Lou?"

"Harold?"

"Would you?... I was thinking... The fair, you know that one? With the lights. And the food?... I was mm... Wandering... When I was on the train today... Mmm... I saw candies and I thought 'hey the fair'... So... You know the fair?" Louis was speechless this was probably the sweetest thing he have ever seen, an alpha babbling nonsense nervously, just really endearing he couldn't help the big smile extending on his face, while listening to Harry's low voice.

 He decides to end Harry's agony "yes" 

"What?" Harry asks with a big smile now looking at Louis 

He was going to end Harry's agony, but he wouldn't be himself if he did though 

"Yes, I know the fair" Harry looked away, nervous rising in his face all over again 

"Well... I was on the train... And I saw this candies, you know?-" 

"Harry stop" Louis said in the burst of laughing, but keeping it together "yes"

"What?" Harry asks but now more nervous than before. This was priceless 

" I'll go out with you" Louis says looking at him, he looks taller than before, perhaps because of the boots

"Yeah?" Harry says feeling relieve and breathing back again, for a moment he thought Louis was just being mean just to end him up with a no and a slap on the face, but that didn't happen 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'll never fall in love again' cover by Dianne Warwick

 

_**Where are you going? When are you coming back? Do you wanna have dinner tonight and catch up? We can call the lads I think Niall is having a frat party again? Wanna go?.**_

_**Liam I'm going out I'm coming to my dorm early and I'll call if I wanna grab a bite, okay? Everything is alright, chill.**_

_**I'm chill, I'm chilling you know? Do you wanna chill for a bit?.**_

_**No I'm actually already chill I'm about to take a shower so I can go out.**_

_**To your date. You know I can crash for a bit while you prepare.**_

_**No you can't.**_

_**why not?.**_

_**Because im not at my dorm I'm at Zayn's lending some clothes.**_

_**oh okay well bye.**_

_**bye Liam.**_

What was going on with Liam? Louis knows he's an alpha but what's up with the interview, perhaps he's rut is coming, he's probably exaggerating Liam always been a silly rabbit, but nevertheless it was a good idea to lie to him saying he was at Zayn's that should give him enough time to shower, get his fringe done and put on a little bit of natural makeup 

 

_What do you get when you fall in love?_  
_A guy with a pin to burst your bubble_  
_That's what you get for all your trouble_  
_I'll never fall in love again_  
_I'll never fall in love again_

Harry was listening to Dionne Warwick while drying his hair and choosing a scarf to put it on the wild mess of curls, he couldn't help but think of Louis, even if the song has a sad lyric the melody is just romantic makes him feel dizzy, just like he feels when he's with Louis

  
_What do you get when you kiss a guy?_  
_You get enough germs to catch pneumonia_  
_After you do, he'll never phone ya_  
_I'll never fall in love again_  
_Don't you know that I'll never fall in love again_

 

He looks down at all his options and as he see he can't go too formal because

one: he has not formal clothes in his studio, only at his parents house

two: they're going to a fair and

three: he has the feeling Louis wouldn't like it 

So he decides to for skin tight black jeans a little bit ripped at the knees and a gray sleeveless shirt that looks just like a rag with two big holes at his sides instead of sleeves, but let's his skin breath a difference for his pants, but he has the feeling this is gonna be a good night and the outfit is actually perfect even if he looks like a hippy

 

 _Dont' tell me what's it all about_  
_'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out_  
_Out of those chains, those chains that bind you_  
_That is why I'm here to remind you_

 

 He graves his keys, his phone and his wallet, and after a bit of hesitation he puts some perfume on and leaves 

  
_What do you get when you fall in love?_  
_You only get a life of pain and sorrow_  
_So for at least until tomorrow_  
 

After a seven minutes drive to Louis part of campus (Louis is on a dorm, Harry is renting an almost complete empty studio)  Harry parks the car and almost runs to the building in excitement, he presses the button to ask for permission to enter and after the caretaker looking at the invited list for today he lets him in , Harry almost flies through the stars, but before he knocks on the door he checks his list in his mind

1\. Doing half the homework. Checked 

2\. Showering and looking good. Checked ;)

3\. Jerking of in the shower to avoid future embarrassment. Checked 

4\. Being on time. 9 pm on the clock. Checked 

5\. Stop avoiding the unavoidable. :/ 

He finally knocks at 9:05 pm, feeling his palms and eyelids sweating

 

_I'll never fall in love again_

_No, no, I'll never fall in love again_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Zayn I was just passing by and I thought in crashing for a bit" 

"Sure Liam come in, I'm doing a bit of homework, but you can play Xbox or whatever"  Zayn stood aside letting him in, he's hands were full of paint 

"Ooh okay thanks" Liam came in just to find no one " hey Zayn? Louis already left to his date?" Zayn looks at him first with strangeness, than with understanding and finally a bit of sadness.

"Mmm Liam ... Yeah, he already left" He thinks that Louis never really came, but he wasn't the kind of friend to throw you under a bus, he already knows that Liam have feelings for Louis and at first he was happy for them, but quickly that changed when him and Niall realized that Louis didn't feel the same way. 

"His date was at ten right?" Liam asks nonchalant siting on the purple bean bag 

" Mmm... Yeah but they changed an hour early... It was last minute" Zayn hates to lie to Liam, but He's not gonna be the one to break his heart no when is not even him the one he's in love with, but he can't blame Louis for lying Liam is stubborn and sometimes makes it awkward for Louis' candidates at first it was good because Louis wasn't interested in them but now Zayn could tell Louis was impressed with Harry, he can blame him Zayn himself has a bit of a crush on him.

"Oh I see... Do you mind if I nap on your bed?" Liam asks with those sad puppy eyes.

"Sure Lima bean" he said kissing the side of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn's back was hurting like a bitch so he jumped over Liam to the other side of the bed and took a nap just to wake up an hour later wrapped around his arms, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Liam how was that such a good alpha was suffering, because of who he feels is his brother and his best friend. Louis. 

He close his eyes again and went back to sleep, with the sound of Liam's deep breaths.

 

* * *

 

"Hi, let me just grave my things"  _wow he looks so gorgeous, so cute, so small and magical like a pixie, cute little Louis._

" You look. Breathtaking" Harry says in a whisper like he's actually breath was missing. Louis was wearing a black low cut shirt, tight skinny black jeans and a blue jean jacket with white vans, his hair looked like cinnamon roll and he was feeling good even sexy.

" Thanks" Louis is trying real hard not to look up at Harry, he looks so good he can see his tattoos inking his skin and those rings adorning his big hands with his long thick fingers, good he smells so good like he's duvet on that Sunday maybe?

"Shall we?"  _Fuck that raspy voice of yours and that woody scented smell mixed with something else and your green eyes. Stop! I'm acting stupid because he's an alpha and my omega wants him, that's it nothing more, just biology._

 

 When they arrived there, Louis wasn't so sure of himself anymore, there were alphas almost everywhere, they're scent too strong, annoyingly demanding, he didn't like this but when he saw Harry he was literally a kid on a fair, he couldn't stop smiling and talking about the games and the things they could do, so Louis decided to suck it up.

it was harder every time alphas were so big and muscly like he started to feel fear, everywhere he looks around they're alphas some already looking at him.

Without noticing he had started to come closer and closer to Harry, when he notice he just smiles at Louis small figure and hugs him close nuzzling his nose in Louis' hair.

"Wanna go for a corn dog or a caramel apple?" Harry says cheerful with a side full of Louis who realized how effective is to hold Harry for dear life, the alphas seems a little bit less hunting or dangerous, he start to pay more attention to the music and the smell of popcorns and hamburgers, if he puts enough attention he can smell the salty water and hear the children screams and laughs playing around like this was paradise, perhaps it was, he just needed to see beyond fear.

"Corn dog" Louis answers sniffing his chest making Harry's dimple appear. 

"Corn dog it is" and they start to walk there.


	16. Chapter 16

After the corndogs they went to the paratrooper and it was a miracle they didn't vomit they're guts off, really. Not being enough, Louis convinced Harry to go on a little roller coaster, but this time Harry looked a little bit green so Louis decided not to test his luck, so he guided green Harry to a side show a theatrical show with the theme of Greek mythology, the show of the night was the birth and life of Baco/Dyonisio the God of wine and madness, Harry was charmed by the show he looked like a cherub, his face was full of light, he didn't stop smiling and laughing during the whole hour.

Louis was also having a good time looking at him and at the show, he would however found himself annoyed by Liam's constant messages so after five minutes he silenced his phone and ignored him.

 

 After the show they passed several gaming stalls but they stoped at the hoopla Harry paid and decided to give it a try he wanted the big light brown bear for Louis with a huge red ribbon, sadly he's not very coordinated and he ended up wining Louis a small fluffy pink bunny, Louis couldn't help but smile and kiss his cheek for trying.

"Thanks you didn't have to" Louis says hugging his side and letting Harry put his arm around his shoulders.

"I wanted to" he simply answer smelling his hair and pressing a kiss against it.

 After that they decided to go to a painting table where they had a lot of figures that you could paint it was a little pricey but it was good paint Harry assured him.

Harry painted Freud for Louis and Louis thank god, decided to paint the figure of David Bowie for Harry so then when the paint was smeared all over he just waited for it to dry so he could put it on some glue and shower it with gold glitter defending himself with 'it was part of the outfit Harold '.

Harry on the other side showed a skill for painting leaving the little Freud actually looking like a person instead of a disco ball.

Time flue and in no time 9 pm turned to 12 pm they were heading out holding hands when they saw a photo booth and they just couldn't help it but get in. Twice, one for Louis and the other for Harry to keep.

 

Once they were at Harry's car, Louis is freezing so Harry takes his reserved for cold mornings blanket from the back seat and envelopes Louis in it, making Louis purr in happiness.

After 20 minutes of driving back to campus Louis is sleeping and Harry's phone is ringing.

_**Hey mate!** _

_**Hey Niall :)** _

_**Are you coming or what?!** _

_**Where am I coming?** _

_**To the frat party of tonight remember?!** _

_**Oh right I don't know if I can't make it** _

_**What?!** _

_**I'm on a date with Louis, we're coming form the fair** _

_**The one with the lights and the food?** _

_**That one Nialler** _

_**How is it going?** _

_**Really good, he's sleep now but everything went good I really like him and ... Maybe... I don't know... I think He's starting to like me** _

_**Good mate! Of course He likes you, you stud** _

_**hahaha thanks Niall** _

_**when he wakes up I'll ask him if he wants to go, okay?** _

_**Okay mate take care** _

_**you too** _

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Rain drops keep falling on my head' cover by Dianne Warwick

"Louis, Lou Niall called to ask if you want to go to the frat party? Lou?" Harry whispers close to Louis neck trying to wake him up smoothly and trying to sniff his neck aswell, his scent was a bit of a mix between warm bread and Harry woody scent 

"Hhmmp. what? frat party? no im cold, but do  you wanna go?" Louis trying to shake the sleep off of him and failing a little 

"No, i want to stay with you" Harry answer caressing his cheek 

"Harold you're a sap" but Louis coulndt help but smileand watching louis teasing him made harry smile as well.

After 5 minutes more Louis was back asleep soundly, Harry was looking at the road when it started to rain.

 ****_Raindrops are falling on my head_  
_and just like the guy whose feet_  
_are too big for his bed_  
_nothing seems to fit_  
_those raindrops_  
_are falling on my head_  
_they keep falling._

 

Harry turned up the music in his head and for a minute looked down at the sleeping ball, softly snoring, like a little kitten. 

 

 _So i just did me some_  
_talking to the sun_  
_and i said i didn't like the way_  
_he got things done_  
_he's sleeping on the job_  
_those raindrops_  
_are falling on my head_  
_they keep fallin'_

 

The sky was completly black, no stars at view and the raindrops were everytime heavier hitting the car loudly, but louis didnt seemed to notice.

 

 _But theres one thing i know_  
_the blues they send to meet me_  
_won't defeat me it won't be long_  
_till happiness_  
_steps up to greet me_

 

Once the big ancient building was at sight he decided to pass to a 24/7 store two blocks away of the university to buy food, Kevin gave him money for him to go because he was too lazy to do so, apparently too busy, too busy my ass, Harry thought.

While he was in there he grabed popcorns and a big box of different types of tea, he's sure Louis won't stop coming to the studio if he finds any of the tea flavors magical, of course Louis could walk two blocks away from school and buy his own mix, but Harry was trying to be positive here, he also bought licorice candy the red one, Louis will always be chewing it on spring. 

 

 _Raindrops keep falling on my head_  
_but that doesn't mean my eyes_  
_will soon be turning red_  
_crying's not for me cause,_  
_i'm never gonna stop the rain_  
_by complaining,_  
_because i'm free_  
_nothings worrying me_  
_it won't be long_  
_till happiness_  
_steps up to greet me_

 

When he came back to the car he was dripping wet, his shirt was sticking to his abs showing his tattoos.

Louis was up and a little bit confuse, looking at him suspiciously "what did you bought?" He asks eyeing the brown bags with curiosity

"Well, toilet paper, bred, juice... Mmm...milk, cereal, popcorn,a pack of vegetables, tea...and licorice. Do you want some I know you like them?" Louis took the package of licorice careful while still looking at Harry. 

"How do you know I like them?" Questioning him while chewing the nice candy. "You spend our first shared semester eating it making the whole classroom and library smell like it" Harry answers smiling sweetly at the small suspicious boy at his side.

"Shit I forgot the cigarettes I'll be back in no time" he opened the door just to go back again "Do you want anything love?" Harry said smiling, "No, but hurry up you look like a wet dog" Louis simply said like his bum wasn't tingling with the view of Harry dripping wet.

When Harry entered the store again to buy cigarettes, Louis start moving everything in the brown bags looking for a signal that Harry wanted to bed him; condoms, lube, but nothing. Apparently Harry was a decent date. Damn it.

 

 _Raindrops keep falling on my head_  
_but that doesn't mean my eyes_  
_will soon be turning red_  
_crying's not for me cause,_  
_i'm never gonna stop the rain_  
_by complaining,_  
_because i'm free_

****

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"So... Louis?" Harry asks nervously.

"Yeah?" Louis is still very sleepy but he's enjoying the company.

"Do you wanna go home or would you like to catch a movie at my place?" Harry knows there's 5% probabilities that Louis will go see a movie to him pass midnight but he needs to know if Louis wants to stay or leave.

"I'll like that but let's do it tomorrow okay? I'm tired" Harry smiled at him, the way Louis didn't stop rubbing his eyes.

"Okay darling, let's go" 

The date ended well, Harry invited Louis for breakfast at his place and to a study date with lunch included, curtesy of Harry, which was just perfect for Louis, he needs to study and Harry's company is not that bad. Not that bad it all.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"You have really soft skin" Liam says caressing Zayn's naked back, while he lays half asleep in his dorm bed.

"Mmph?... Not really. I think alphas have thicker skin that's why you think our skin is so smooth and delicate".

Liam doesn't answer he keeps caressing his back going slowly down to Zayn's bum, which is currently just covered by the white duvet.

"Do you wanna go at it again?" Zayn asks sleepy, but now looking at Liam with his eyes half open.

"No, rest" he starts trailing kisses from his shoulder down to his back, following the curve of his waist and to the swell of his bum, between his tighs, legs, ankles and finally to his toes.

"Perhaps you're right and we have thick skin, but nevertheless you have really soft skin, warm and sweet" Liam says while laying back again besides him, Zayn doesn't answer this time he just approaches to hug and nuzzle into Liam's chest.

"You are a bear" Zayn says smiling and playing   Liam's chest hair just doing small circles. 

"I am" he answers stretching his arm that is against the bed and passing it between Zayn's body and the mattress to hold him closer to him by the waist while the other hand holds him in place by the hip with Zayn's leg against his tummy. They fall asleep like that.


	20. Chapter 20

When Zayn wakes up, something is poking at his back, he doesn't need to turn around to know what it is, so he untangles himself of Liam's arms and goes to make a cuppa in the little kitchenette him and his cousin share, he comes back with two steaming cups of tea.

Liam Has already woke up, but is still laying in bed with his chest naked "I felt cold without you" he says taking the cup from Zayn's hands, "Thanks"  he doesn't answer just smiles.

After a couple of minutes Zayn speaks "Are you still hard?" He's siting in his art stool

"Umm. Yeah but it will go down, you know how it is" They take another sip together.

"Zayn?" Zayn looks at him "Your heat is coming isn't it?" Zayn makes a noise meaning 'yes'.

"In two weeks or so" "Liam?" "We didn't have sex because I'm about to go into heat and you know that" Zayn finish his cup and leaves it in his bedside table "We had sex because you kept  caressing my skin and kissing my neck, even while I was working".

"I know, I don't know if you don't like it, even if we've been doing this since seventeen" Zayn lays by his side again while Liam is still sipping his tea.

"No, we've been helping in each other's heats or ruts since seventeen, but this sporadic sex is relatively new" a few minutes pass.

"Why?" Zayn asks, a minute passes.

"I like you and I feel good when I'm with you"  Zayn doesn't react, he just slips down the duvet reveling Liam's hard erection, he starts to suck the tip and licking the sides, Liam leaves the cup in the little table aswell and begins to caress Zayn's hair.

"God you're so good, baby" Liam says in an exhale "You're little warm mouth, baby, shit" follow by repetitive moans. 

But Zayn doesn't react he knows better than that, he knows that in an hour or so Liam will be calling Louis and asking him about everything like a jealous mate,  he's not stupid, he knows better than to take Liam's words seriously.


	21. Chapter 21

Zayn's weekend was going great, so to speak he got done most of his homework on Saturday and between Saturday and Sunday he had gotten eating out, knot and have slept almost until noon but still he feels drain, so when his phone rings he just wants them to fuck off.

**~~~~'ello?**

**zaynie!**

**Shhh. Hi Lou**

**Are you seriously still sleeping?**

**Yeah**

**Jesus! Anyway, do you wanna come to Harry's place for lunch? We're doing homework and will catch a movie later**

**Yeah that'll be around 1?**

**Yeah babe, your voice sounds horsey. Oh mate! You have someone in there don't ya? Don't lie to me I'm like your twin**

**I do Louis**

**Ooh let me guess, is Jason?!**

**Mmm yeah but be quite he's asleep**

**Oh sorry. Why don't you shower come here and just let him sleep until he goes back to the frat house**

**Because I still have his knot inside**

-dead silence-

**Lad! Don't be so graphic**

**Don't be so impatient l, I'll get there when I'm not been impaleted by an alpha**

**Fuck just hurry I can't take this any longer**

**Take what any longer? Louis? Take what any longer?**

But Louis had already hung up the phone. 

"Who's Jason?" Liam asks behind him holding him close in place, his knot safely secure inside of him, his not coming inside Zayn anymore but his dick is still twitching a little making Zayn squirm.

"Jason of the frat house?"

"Do you fuck?" Zayn didn't turn his head to see him but even looking at other direction with his eyes close he can tell Liam is frowning. 

"Once in New Years, but I tell Louis that is him the one that leaves all this red marks and deep throats me".

"Why?" He sounds mad, he shouldn't.

"Do you want me to tell him is you?" 

"Oh. Mmm, no... I, I guess is okay" 

"Okay than" still not opening his eyes "do you wanna go with me to study with Louis and Harry?".

"Yes I'll like that" after that they don't speak anymore, instead Liam huggs Zayn's body close to his chest so he can smell his neck and napp until the knot goes down.

 

* * *

 

"Where are you going?" Liam asks half asleep watching Zayn's figure sit down.

"To shower, I'm full of cum and I'm gonna start dripping soon" 

"I wanna shower too"

"Me first I can feel like I'm starting to leak, shit" 

"I wanna shower with you"

"Okay, well change the sheets, put them on the basket and than join me". 

"Okay, will do" 

After cleaning the cups, making the bed and putting Zayn's scattered dirty clothes and sheets on the washer machine he opens the bathroom door and steps in with Zayn who is already wet and his hair is already clean, he's soaping himself.

" Here is the shampoo" Zayn gives Liam the shampoo avoiding looking at him in the eye.

"Thanks" Liam says once he's done and changes places with Zayn who's almost done, he realizes of the cum dripping and not stopping, he's dick gives a little swing.

" I came. A lot" the gulping sound of his throat gives Zayn the information he needs to know. 

"I've heard alphas ejaculate from half a gallon to one gallon when in rut" useless knowledge saves him most of the time but Liam huggs him from the back and starts soaping him again. 

"Liam don't I'm full" Liam holds a hand against Zayn's swollen tummy and giving a growl at his neck.

"You're full of me"

Liam growls in his ear knowing that'll make Zayn  leak.

"I am so stop" but is mostly a mixture between a whine and a moan.

Liam grabs his dick and puts it between Zayn's butt cheeks and starts to move his hips up and down, they're skin is wet and soapy so it doesn't take much for Liam to cum all over Zayn's back than he turns him around and sucks Zayn's dick off.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Zayn was changing on his clothes, while Liam was looking for  the clothes he had left before, when Zayn's phone rang.

**Zayn are you fucking coming already?**

**Lou is only 12:30**

**Yes come on**

**Why? You don't like him anymore or what?**

**No is no that**

**Than what?**

**Ook so we had a breakfast date before our study date and our lunch date and  our movie date night**

**That's a lot of dates**

**Yes but when I arrived at 10 am for breakfast he was making Benedetto eggs with tea**

**That's fucking awesome, I want some**

**If you come to the voice of now they are yours**

**Okay I'm coming in the car with Liam**

**Yyeah the more the merrier**

**So? Keep going**

**Okay so he opens the door without a shirt and in very loose short**

**So what?**

**So what?! The outline of his dick Zayn!**

**Haven't you see an outline before?**

**Yes but not like that he's big, huge actually. Do you think is real? Perhaps is a sock or something?**

**Is not Louis not with loose shorts, alphas are really big sometime twice our size**

**But I always thought I was a decent size for an omega**

**You are big for an omega Lou**

**Thanks but what the fuck. Why they have to be so big?!**

**Is nature, that way the distance between their cum and our womb is almost nonexistent and its secures a pregnancy**

**But if they are big already and they knot you, it hurts, right? I mean it has to hurt**

**It does if it's your first time and you aren't in heat if you are in heat that pain traduces to pleasure**

**So heat is the key?**

**Pretty much Lou**

**Okay than**

**Anything else?**

**Yes, he's cousin Kevin he went out of his room completely naked**

**Is he hot?**

**Drop dead gorgeous I think you should mingle with him, see if it works out**

**I will in the moment I am there**

**You minx**

**So what with the naked cousin?**

**Oh. Harry told him to put on some clothes and he was like 'we are all lads besides you're always naked'**

**Okaaay**

**Yes and then he looked at me an told me 'if you two mate you're gonna have a naked fashion show for the rest of your life, but don't worry he'll make you breakfast everyday' Harry was so red when he said that**

**Yeah I can imagine but let me guess, you love the idea don't you?**

**Maybe a little? But I don't want to. I've only had sex with one person**

**I know Lou**

**And that's you, mostly during my heats or when we get high**

**I know but you can't be afraid of sex with alphas all your life**

**I don't know**

**I swear, sex with alphas is heaven they instinctively know your body and how to move**

**Okay**

**Give it a chance at least to Harry he's a good lad**

**I know**

**And he's cute too :)**

**Yes he is, the dork**

**Okay I'll be there in 15**

**Okay**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Lou, so Zayn is coming?" Harry asks putting an extra plait and glass.

"Yeah so it's Liam, I'm sorry Harry I should have ask you" 

"It's  okay love"

"Are you sure? You don't even know Liam?"

"If he's friends of yours he's friend of mine" Harry answers putting another plait over the wooden table 

"You're so good" Louis whispers while putting his phone away "it's hard to remember you're an alpha"

"Louis? Why you don't like alphas?"

"That's not true I like you" 

"An I like you too but why you don't trust alphas?" 

" I just... I'm afraid of. Them. A little?" Not meeting his eyes

"But why? Did something happen to you?" Harry didn't stop looking at his face

"No it's just. I guess they put me nervous, on the news, every time an omega dies or gets raped an alpha did it, if we get angry we could scratch you but if alphas get angry with us, you could kill us. And, also most of the time they look at us like we are inferior or just a sex toy, a baby machine"

Harry kisses his cheek and then his forehead "nothing's gonna hurt you darling no while I'm around" Louis doesn't answer he just nuzzles his chest 

* * *

 

 When Zayn and Liam arrives Louis almost jumped in excitement, Harry was still on the bathroom so Louis grabs Zayn's hand and leads him to the kitchen 

"I don't know what to do I'm leaking a little" Zayn had already saw that coming 

"yes I imagined I brought two patches, just in case, here" he gives the small package pink colored to Louis "put it away" 

"K thanks Z, do I smell?" Louis takes the packaging away and starts to put it on the inside of his jeans.

"To arousal? A little bit, that's why I brought the patch, they are alphas they smell it better than us" Zayn says looking around in case someone walks in.

"okay done" Louis gives Zayn a view of his back 

"yeah it's okay it doesn't look like you put a patch on"

"shit I thing my heat is coming" 

"No is not Louis, not for another two months"

"Please than how do you explain this?" 

"Ehhh, because you like Harry and you want him to fuck you and of what I heard on the phone, to mate you" 

"That's bullshit I'm okay alone, never better, never better"

"as you wish"

 

"Zayn! There you are! How did it went on the sell?" Harry asks smiling apparently happy that is no longer Liam and him alone in the living room of the studio.

"It went grate mate I sold like 80% of my work, I just can't believe it" Liam appears annoyed by so much proximity 

"I can believe it, you're gonna be big Zayn, I'm telling you " they were all smiling but Liam.

"You didn't tell me about the sell" Liam says with the cutest puppy face Zayn's ever seen 

"I'm sorry love, it must have slipped my mind or something"  _yeah but stupid Harry knew it, what's so special about this Damm guy he's just really tall and sexy and nice and a little bit funny but that's it and still Zayn spoke to him a bout the big sell and not to me. I don't know why Louis likes him I mean if Louis doesn't trust any alphas but me he should clearly mate me, duh._

 


	24. Chapter 24

The were putting on the table all the salads, yes you heard right, saladsssss, spices and sauces. Meanwhile Louis and Harry were  on the kitchen, Harry marinating the meat and Louis sitting besides Harry under a cupboard swinging his legs and really not helping it all, but making Harry smile by making funny remarks or just teasing him.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liam was accommodating the sauces by the color of the container. 

"Li I'm serious it just slipped my mind" Zayn was deciding which salad likes the most To put it closer to his plate.

"I really wanted to go" Zayn looks up to see that cute pout again.

"I'm sorry it'll be next time okay?"

"But why did you told Harry and not me?"  _Jesus Christ, Liam let it go already!_

"Li we just have classes together we were talking about something and it came out, that's it".

 

The doorbell rings but nobody moves apparently the door of Harry is still unknown to the three of them.

"Kevin come open to Niall, he's here!" A very tall blonde with sharpe cheekbones, and very blue eyes comes running from the fairways of the hall passing by the kitchen and the big table with just some loose gym pants.

Zayn can't stop looking at the Nordic God he has infront of his eyes, yelling at Niall excitedly through the phone to come up already while jumping on his feet a little, he can see that childhood loveliness comes from family.

 

 

"Hello everyone!" Niall yells happily while getting a 'hello' back and 'have you beens?' He goes to the kitchen to see how the most important part of the lunch was going.

"Hey Lou! Harry remember my meat is medium term" 

"Yes niall I know" replies Harry with a smile because Niall is just as passionate for food as he is and that's kind of a special bond "did you bring the wine?".

"Of course and not only that, I also brought beer! Is Sunday lads there's a game today and we are gonna see it, oh let's order pizza or wings tonight is on me!" Niall was a little ball of excitement and after saying that Kevin comes jumping after him just hugging the life out of him.

"My favorite beta hands down mate" he looks at Niall directly in the eyes and after 15 seconds he kisses him, earning an outrageous Niall but he doesn't give to the wrestle Kevin goes running out to his bedroom.

"I swear Harry the only way you two are still alive is for your charm" Harry barks a laugh in response .


	25. Chapter 25

Harrys flat/ studio was very much like him; spacious, organized and clean with white walls and red old brick framing the three Windows to the park near the university, he has plants in almost every surface, books in another language and paintings on the walls, but what kills Louis is the semi professional equipped kitchen.

Louis wanders how is his bedroom like.

"Harry your place is sick" Zayn tells him once everyone is sitting down and with their own piece of meat, Niall doesn't even pay attention, too involve with his food.

"Thanks mate, you're never been here right?"

"No"

"Well I think I speak for the two of us when I say come whenever you want, even when Harry is not here I'll make sure to keep you. Entretained." The way Kevin speaks so sure of himself and with so much sensuality that cheeky bastard, makes Zayn's ears melt.

Harry just shakes his head with a fond smile on his face, Louis is smiling big at Zayn, Liam is completely annoyed by the situation and Niall is eating.

"You too Louis" Kevin just smiles but Harry makes a grumpy kitty face.

"No, he's my date" Louis wants to kiss that frown of Harry's face

"Don't worry love" Louis calms him by taking his hand large between his small hand, Harry looks up to see him and both of them smile big, including Kevin who's watching them smiling as well.

"Well, I guess is just you and me Zayn" the devil winks at him and Zayn just bats slowly his lashes and softly smile. He knows what are his strong points and he's planing on using them.

Liam just cofs annoyed by the whole thing this wasn't what he was expecting, this is a complete disaster he knows Zayn has a life but is not fear to make him worry this way, if something goes wrong with this two alphas he's gonna have to defend Louis and Zayn from them.

"Okay I'm done, who's up for a movie?!" Niall says already fidgeting with his phone looking in Netflix.

"How do you eat so fast?" Louis asks astonished 

"I concentrate and I avoid flirting or holding hands while doing so that kind of helps" everyone smiles at that comment Niall always does things like that, he appears to be completely out of something but then he surprises you by saying or doing something like this.

After the rest is done eating and decided on a movie, Zayn and Kevin start washing the plates and glasses of wine, Harry is doing the connection between the phone and his t.v, Louis is laying on the couch watching Harry, Niall is asking for pizza and making popcorns and Liam is on tinder on the look for new friends.

Kevin is passing all the dirty dishes from the table to the kitchen while Zayn is washing them, after finished the washing and the drying Kevin grabs Zayn by the waist and starts mouthing at his neck making Zayn purr and lay back in his chest, he turns him around and starts kissing him while sustaining Zayn's small figure close to his chest.

They're both already hard when Zayn drops to hi knees and quickly undoes Kevin's sweat pants he has gone commando, so in no time Zayn is pumping him and licking at the head while Kevin caresses his head and neck giving just little trust to Zayn's mouth.

They are so into it they don't notice when a very shocked Louis almost breaks his ass by watching them but they don't even flinch and keep doing the same.

"Harry I don't think plates are necessary let's just take napkins" Louis says bringing them from the dinner table to the table in front of the couch. 

"Okay love, it's almost done, now let's look for the movie again, what's its name Niall?" 

 "Signs!, and the pizza is almost here" 

"But Niall we already did popcorns" Louis explains.

"So?" Niall looks at him like Regina George to Gretchen Winners.

"Okay I guess"


	26. Chapter 26

Mid movie Liam Gets up saying he'll be back in five minutes, but the true is that he found someone on tinder, who happens to live in the same building as Harry, so away he goes.

There are three couches made for three people every one of them,  in the middle one is Niall munching on the pizza, watching the movie as is some real life documentary about aliens, in the right couch there's Zayn and Kevin who are hotly making out, but they aren't making any noises so Niall doesn't say anything, Kevin on top of Zayn with both hands full of Zayn's bum and on the left couch there's Harry hugging Louis both with their extended legs on the couch while whispering things to each other but mostly Harry nibbling, kissing and licking at Louis neck.

"Zayn, what do you study?" Kevin whispers in his mouth.

"English, why?" Zayn's gives him a small lick on the lips making Kevin smile. 

"I though something about art, because you paint and have expositions" he explains kissing his neck

"No, is like Harry and photography he doesn't study that, but he likes it and gets recognition about it, he even gets paid" Zayn slipps a hand down Kevin's sweatpants massaging his dick a little, just teasing.

Kevin doesn't say anything anymore, he just moans in his mouth. 

On the other couch is Harry and Louis kissing each other's nose, but mostly Harry trying to make some hickies at Louis' neck, but not really daring to, they haven't even kissed yet perhaps is too soon to leave marks like that. 

Louis turns around after deciding that his skin is wet and marked enough, he even is starting to smell more like an alpha than an actual omega, so he turns to start nibbling at Harry's neck, making the man squirm in pleasure and tighten his hold him on his small waist.

 

After the movie Niall just makes an amazed sound "I've seen this movie a thousand times but 'Signs' always blows my fucking mind" everyone turns to see him Louis with his lips read and wet of so much nibbling and nipping and Zayn and Kevin looks properly fucked out.

They order hot wings, hamburgers and a group salad for dinner and they start watching the game, just in time for Liam to show up, with his shirt backwards and his neck full of marks.

They all are cheering for Manchester United in this game so when they win everyone looses their shit.

At the end Harry leaves Louis at his dorm and they promise to see each other tomorrow, Liam goes to his own apartment, Niall passes out on Harry's couch and Kevin and Zayn spends  the night together.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Lou?** _

_**Yeah** _

_**I swear if you don't mate Harry I will** _

_**Hahaha how come?** _

_**I woke up sore the fuck out in a cold bed with no alpha** _

_**Shit** _

_**Yes I told him to not knot me a third time, that I was too full and too exhausted, and You know what he said?** _

_**what?** _

_**Sure babe I swear** _

_**fucking asshole** _

_**I know. So I couldn't even walk, I grabbed my phone and called Harry praying he would  still be here** _

_**And?** _

_**And he was. So that fucking angel runs me a bath carries me bridal style and while I'm bathing he makes me an omelette with salad and fresh orange juice** _

_**For fucks sakes, that's so, so extra of him** _

_**Tell me about it, so after breakfast he carries me to his own bedroom covers me with a blanket and turns on the tv and he goes to classes** _

_**fucking Harry** _

_**You know it Lou he's dependable sweet and caring and he likes you a lot** _

_**I like him too** _

_**I know I'm just telling you this so you can forget about your fear of sex** _

_**I know, thanks babe if you need anything call me** _

_**Okay love, love you** _

_**Love you too** _

 

Zayn's feeling better after watching two seasons of sex and the city, he's feeling hungry so he goes out to find himself something to eat and after grabbing a detox juice, he's getting back to his room when Kevin walks out of his own with the dirty sheets on his hands.

"Hey Zayne" he says with a smile but Zayn is too sore and open to even pretend

"Don't ' hey Zayne' me"

"What did I do?"

"You knot me even when I told you not to again and then you left, I can even walk properly. Asshole!" he was just too furious to pretend.

"I'm sorry I bet is not that bad" 

"Is not that bad?! You could play golf on my ass!" Kevin just laughs at that, and that just makes Zayn angrier, he realizes that he's childish while Harry just haves that vibe Kevin is actually a third grade infant, so he slams Harry's door on his face and texts Liam.

me: Li I need u to come get me

lima bean: where? Why?

me: to Harry's house 

Lima bean: did something happen?

me: a lot happend just come get me, alright?

lima bean: sure love I'll be there in 15 

me: okay, don not ring just text me and I'll let you in

 

 Zayn is in  white tshit and too big boxers with white and blue strips that belong to Harry, he has his burgundy boots on and his clothes and the cleansing juice on his arms waiting for Liam.

When he finally gets the text he turns off the tv and starts waddling really slow not making any sound to open the door, when he sees his face he smiles and closes the door smoothly.

"Hey love" Liam says kissing his mouth, good think he actually brushed his teeth with some extra toothbrush Harry had.

"Hey"

"What's up? Why are you dressed like that?"

" I slept with Kevin and now I'm too sore to walk Harry took care of me but he had to leave for class and now  Kevin just came back and I don't wanna see him, so. Would you carry me to your car and just take me home, I'm done with this shit and I just want to sleep it off" Zayn finish with an exhale.

"Sure love, come here" Liam carries him bridal style to the elevator.

 

When they finally arrive to Zayn's apartment Liam takes him to his bed and toes off his shoes, getting in the bed next to Zayn and bringing him carefully to his chest and kissing his forehead.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Zayn's wakes up to a delicious smell, he opens his eyes to see Louis getting something out of a plastic bag and then looking at him smiling softly 

"Hey Zayne" 

"Hey"

"How are you feeling love?"

"Good"

"We brought food. Harry and I. We thought you might be hungry, luckily we brought enough food for both of you"

Zayn look over his shoulder to see Liam still sleeping peacefully

"Yeah good idea, thanks" after five minutes of preparing the things to eat, Liam stirs awake.

"Hey Li are you hungry?" Louis and Harry are eating and talking in the couch in front of them, Louis is eating Italian and Harry is eating sushi while Zayn is having chicken.

"Yes I'm hungry"

"Sit up, we'll share" once he's sit Zayn gives him the container so he can choose his piece of chicken, Liam smiles and kisses him on the mouth just a firm peck, but enough to make Harry arch his eyebrows in surprise and look at Louis  asking him with his eyes, Louis just smiles and shrugs, eating another fork of pasta.

 

After done eating, Louis and Harry walk to  the bed "how are you Zayn, feeling better?" Harry asks in that deep voice.

"Yes I think I'm almost healed" he's laying on his side again so Liam lifts the duvet and his (Harry's) boxers to give it a look, making Harry's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair line.

"You're almost completely close babe" Liam says eating the mashed potatoes that comes with the chicken 

"Good" Zayn says still chewing a piece of chicken 

And out of nowhere " Hey thanks mate" Liam tells Harry with bright eyes and a warm smile,  Louis and Zayn can think is for the food, but Liam and Harry know what that thank you is really for.


	29. Chapter 29

_This is not how I planned it, but he looks happy, so. I'm just happy to be with him, but I wish I could disappear at least fifth teen of this people._  

Harry is waiting in line with Louis holding his hand while talking to Niall and other frat boys, ready to enter to the movie theater, is the French tour so Harry thought Louis might be interested, personally he always comes during the French tour, he loves the stories, the actors, the language.

But when he invited him to see a movie while they were walking to class he didn't thought Niall would come out of nowhere and invite himself but the worst thing, he didn't thought he would bring ten guys with him most of them Harry's friends from rugby, than the friends that are already there from his art history, Louis friends from psychology and Zayn and Liam who got invited by Louis on a 'double date', so the place was packed with all this people they know and this just wasn't how Harry had imagined to be when he finally Get to kiss little Louis here.

Now he's too nervous to do something.

 


	30. Chapter 30

"You look really pretty" Harry says smiling, he was wearing a blue sweater with black skinny jeans and black vans, looking soft and mellow.

"Thanks Harold" Louis says blushing bright red "you look really good too" and it was true Harry was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and boots. Making Louis squirm of how sexy he looks.

When they finally get in the movie theater the people Louis knows sit on the first three roads, Harry's on the left side and Niall and the rugby players on the right, so Louis and Harry are sat in the middle almost at the back, while Zayn and Liam are in the middle aswell but completely in the back road alone.

The movie trailers start and Harry is already picking at his popcorns, Louis is prepared for sharing his, in the last couple of weeks he realized how much Harry likes to pick food from someone else's plate even if is still food on his plate, so he's ready.

When the kid falls into the ice water, Louis begins to tear up, making Harry coo at him and hugging him hard, while kissing his wet cheeks "baby, don't cry love"

"it's so realistic, but it has some sort of fantasy about it and it has love, but it doesn't look cliché, I just, love this movie. What's its name again?" Louis explains while Harry kisses his face.

"De Rouille et d'os" Harry answers softly, he cleanes Louis tears with his thumps, Louis looks at him and suddenly the stars are in his eyes, looking so bright and blue, his skin looks warm and his thin lips are red, Harry is not thinking he just acts, he presses his lips against Louis smaller ones, he have his head in his hands so he holds him as close as he can, Louis starts to move his lips while burying his fingers on the mop of curls.

_His lips are so soft and puffy._

Louis can't stop kissing Harry even if he's running out of breath, so when Harry licks the contour of his lips, he opens gladly.

_His tongue is even better, so soft, his breath smells like popcorns and bubble gum._

Harry's tongue slides along with Louis' he starts nibbling at his lip.

They don't know for how long they kiss, but when they hear voices murmuring, they can help but break apart just to see the rugby team looking at the very backs here Zayn and Liam are, Liam looks like he's asleep with his mouth half open, his eyes close and his head looking at the ceiling and Zayn doesn't come to view it all, so they don't understand what's the big deal, maybe they feel very strongly about the movie and are shock Liam and Zayn don't feel the same way, Harry thinks.

But the doubt disappears when Zayn sits back, cleaning the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and Harry can't help but open his mouth wide in surprise, it always amazes him how far a relationship can go, is not like he hasn't had one but not one with the feelings he already has for Louis, so he can't help but wonder how it would be when Louis and him start doing that.


	31. Chapter 31

"For the eight time Louis, me and Liam are not together " Zayn explains for the third time while gathering his brushes.

" You blowed him at a public cinema if that's not commitment I don't what it is"

"Well you my friend have a very poor idea of commitment, we're just having fun" 

"And are you sure Liam knows?"

"Of course! I mean it's obvious...so..."

"Please Zayn, since when Liam does obvious" Louis says while leaning against the wall.

 "Let's talk about you and Harry" Zayn turns around to smile at Louis.

"Me and... Harry?" louis squirms and looks at his feet, he feels the blush rising form his neck and up to his whole face.

"Yes, Niall told me you two snog for quite a while, huh?" Zayn says elbowing Louis "You stud" "but seriously mate, who kissed who?"

"He kissed me" Louis says looking everywhere but Zayn.

"And how was it?" Zayn leans against the wall besides Louis, making him squirm.

"It was good, really good... I mean his lips were really soft"

"Mmm it's sounds like someone is falling" Zayn keeps smiling.

Louis doesn't answer instead he approaches one of Zayn's paintings.

"Where is he now? 

"He's at practice and then they'll go to the pub, you know to have lads night and all that" Louis says throwing himself in the bed.

"Oh yes they always go to the pub with the omegas in short shorts" Zayn chuckles when he hears Louis growls trying to sound treating but just looking like an angry puppy. 

"He's a free man, he can do as he pleases" and there was again the sassy Louis Zayn knows so well.

"You are a free man as well" Zayn is  going to hell for saying that and he knows it.

"Fucking yes I am! Cmon Zayn!" 

"Where are we going Lou?" 

"We're going shopping. Looser"

"Okay Regina chill"

"I'm fucking chill I'm the chilliest" Louis says grabbing his keys of Zayn's bed.

"Okay let me grab my keys an my wallet" and with that they leave the building.


	32. Chapter 32

"A toast for a great training!"  Niall says cheerfully.

"And for the future mate to be!" Jason adds making everyone cheer and elbow playfully at Harry.

"Ahh that's true, so Harold when it's the wedding?!"  Ash, the Swedish newest team member.

"No, we are  still dating"

"Oh cmon you are more than that, we all saw you  at the movies" Nick says somewhat bitterly, he's not part of the team, but he's one of Harry's older friends from the place he sells his photos.

"You weren't even there Nick" Niall says smiling.

"Yes but somebody told me that you were practically eating each other" Harry can't help but smile and turn red.

"Well. I like him a lot" Harry revels causing Niall to yell in excitement.

"Mate I'm telling you're gonna be mated and with a pup in the way at the end of this year!" Niall claps hands with Jason.

"No Niall, I don't know, I'm not sure how Lou feels about me" but Harry can't stop thinking about Louis with a big round belly, in one of his sweatshirts and with a mark on his neck.

_Stop it! Louis doesn't trust alphas and he's not even your boyfriend! One Oy you need to forget about it or two you need to do something about it. Now!_

"Oh mate! Clarissa told me he heard Liam and Zayn talking about you two in the coffe place near the university. Zayn told Liam, Louis was falling for you" Eliot says smiling.

In that moment a beautiful brunette omega girl and a omega boy walks towards them in denim short shorts and a translucent white with the place written on big red letters on the shirts "Hey how are you? Here are the menus. We'll leave you if you need time to order" says the beautiful blonde boy smiling.

"Baby" Ash growls making the blonde boy blush and wink at him. 

"Yes excuse me. I want to order three orders of hot wings a pint and large fries, for now it's all for me. What are you gonna order lads?" Everyone looks at Niall in shock even if the slender beta it's always eating he never stops surprising the other boys.

 "I'll just have some small fries, a pint and a beef sandwich, thanks" Harry orders to the fit brunette gir, who's touching his shoulder and back.

"Here babe" Jason signals at the girl making Eliot laugh, the girl walks to him and sits on his lap "I'm having large fries, 12 pieces of hot wings and a pint" Jason the 6'12 ft tall alpha orders kissing the girls neck while grabbing a handful of her bum, she just smiles and keeps taking the order of the other ten boys in the table.

"Jason mate aren't you with Clarissa?" Eliot asks him.

"I'm with a lot of people mate" he says chuckling.

_Everyone is experimenting alphas,omegas and betas. Jason, Zayn and Niall. I have but not that much, I think fifteen people in the last three years, is too little if you compare with others, the thing... The thing is, I don't even care I can't stop thinking about Louis with a big belly and a mark on his neck, cuddle in my bed with my clothes, smelling like me, waiting for me to come..._

" Harry! Harry! Mate!" Julian is screaming at him from across the table.

"Yes mate?"

"Are you thinking of Louis?" He says grinning.

"What do you want?" Harry says in a serious tone but smiling big.

 


	33. Chapter 33

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Eliot signals at the bar where indeed is Louis and Zayn getting pissed drunk.

* * *

"Louis we should seriously just go and say hi" 

"No it's lads night so let's have a lads night and all that, I mean we just went shopping, now let's order something"

"What can I bring you gentlemen" a stunning gorgeous blonde girl asks them.

"I'm having a margarita and hot wings" Louis says smiling.

"I'm having a vodka tonic and onion flavored fries" Zayn asks while looking at the large table full of alphas.

"Okay I'll be right back with your order" 

"Thanks" Louis smiles, he has a sweet spot for other omegas he can't help it "So Zayn what are they doing?"

"Well some omega girl is rubbing Harry's shoulder" Zayn smiles.

"Oh what a slut, whatever, who cares, is she still rubbing him?" 

"No, now she's sitting on Jason's lap" in that moment the girl Jennifer walks back, putting both of their drinks on the bar. 

"Your food would be here in five minutes"

"Thanks" Louis says downing his margarita in one shot.

" I want another one please, with more tequila bAbe" Louis winks at the bar man, he just laugh at Louis cuteness.

"You should take it easy Lou"

"I'm taking it easy" Louis answers downing in one shot his second margarita.

"Okay then" Zayn shrugs and ends his vodka tonic just to ask for a whisky double.

"Another one, lovely. Zayn isn't he lovely?!" Louis asks already feeling tipsy but not tipsy enough. 

"Louis, is this gonna be one of those nights?"

"Yes absolutely, it's Friday mate" Louis giggles.

"You're right" he says downing his whiskey double and asking for a tequila.

 "Give me two tequila shots" Louis asks already done with his third margarita.

In ten minutes they already drunk and his food has arrived.

"Mate! This looks delicious!" Louis giggles in happiness.

After eating his wings and downing two shots of tequila, louis feels a pair of big hands on his waist "Lou" he can hear a deep voice whisper in his ear. 

"Harold" Louis turns a round and starts giggling in Harry's shirt, he smells freshly showered.

"Lou, let's go sit on the table with the others" Louis turns around to tell Zayn but his already walking with his plate of fries taking a sit besides Eliot.

"Okay then" Harry helps him down off the stool, he's so small, they sit in front of Eliot and Zayn, Jason is kissing the brunette girl, Ash just got up following the blonde boy into the loo, while the other boys and Niall are playing pool.

 Louis is nuzzling in Harry's chest, he feels so giddy and small in his arms, he's so drunk his face got all flush and he can't get away from Harry's smell, Harry just caresses his hair and back while kissing tenderly his flush cheeks.

"Are you already sleepy love?" Harry whispers in Louis soft fringe.

"Yes but I don't want to sleep without you" Louis yawns.

 "Okay love, let's go to my place and sleep" Harry pecks his mouth, making Louis starts kissing him more, but before it could go further Harry stands up pays for both of them and sends his farewells to the lads.

Zayn and Eliot already left, Ash and the waiter aswell and Jason and the brunette girl are about to leave, so Harry takes Louis in his arms and texts Niall goodbye to him and all the lads who are laughing loudly on the pool table.

 They start walking to Harry's car "Harry, me and Zayn went shopping today and my bags are at his place"

"It's alright, it's Friday so let's pick them up tomorrow, okay love?"

"Okay. I like it when you call me love or babe" Louis confess kissing Harry's cheek and then mouth.

"Okay love let's go" Harry starts the car and drives off.


	34. Chapter 34

"Cmon love" Harry instructs Louis inside his bedroom, he opens his closet looking for something Louis could wear, when he finds the perfect sweatshirt and turns around to give it to Louis, he finds he's just in boxers infront of him, he's so curvy and lovely, he has no chest hair, his skin looks so soft and tender, his fringe is messy, and his curves, his waist small but his hips made for giving birth, make Harry crumble inside. Omegas are just so small, so delicate like the petals of a flower even they smell like one.

"Harold. You're starting" Louis simply states.

"Sorry. Here, put this on" Louis is fidgeting with the big sweater and when he finally puts it on, Harry has no pants and he's taking his shirt slowly, showing him his back muscles, the broadness, he looks like a bull, thin waist broad back, a sexy beast, so long, long hair, long arms, long legs, his feet and hands are almost twice as big, Harry is just so big and sexy.

Louis starts to giggle and blush reminding Harry he's still drunk.

Harry slips a jogging short and a ripped shirt on.

Helping Louis into bed "Wait here baby, I'll be back " Louis just nods and turns off the roof light to turn on the bed lamp. 

When harry comes back the rag on his hair is no longer there and his hair is a mess but his face looks soft and whiter, freshly washed, he's carrying a bottle and pills, he leaves them on the bedside table and slipps besides Louis, he huggs him close and turns off the lamp.

Louis huggs him back and after a minute he begins to nibble at his neck making Harry stiff.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Payback" he simply says between nibbles.

"For what?"  Harry says in a breathy moan.

"Last time you kissed me neck you let me smelling like an alpha, everywhere I went people looked at me as an alpha, I swear" That was ridiculous Harry indeed let Louis smelling like him but by no means someone could ever think he was an alpha, you would have to be blind or stupid to think that, he remembers that time when they were watching a movie on the couch with Niall, Zayn and Kevin, but even if he let him smelling, people could only have thought about Louis being mated, that's all.

 Louis begins to suck and lick making Harry's lower part take interest.

"Lou? Baby stop" Harry half moans, trying to get his neck away from Louis but not really wanting to.

Louis just makes a noise that sounds a lot like a no and keeps sucking lower.


	35. Chapter 35

Zayn talked into Louis to come to the party after telling him about that night with Harry.

"I'm telling you, booze will loose both of you and at least you will get to second base, I guarantee you" Zayn reassures Louis while walking to the path into the entryway to the frat house, the house was beaming in Christmas lights and the music was pounding.

 Louis is trusting Zayn to be his sex/love sensei and help him and Harry to explore the unexplored, or something.

But it just have to be Louis' luck, because the moment they entered the room Liam yells hi to them and gives Zayn his drink while giving him the weatest kiss Louis has ever seen, Zayn just smiles and keeps walking guiding Louis to the kitchen where all the booze is.

Louis doesn't want to interfere, he really doesn't but at this point Liam doesn't act very 'laddy lad just pals' with Zayn anymore, and he knows Zayn is avoiding the topic but Louis is not sure if it's because he feels the same way or is just awkward to recognize that one of your bffs has falling for you. Hard.

After fifteen minutes Louis is starting to feel the vodka mixed with ginger ale and tequila acting on his body, which is perfect because Harry just walked in with Sergei a common pear of class, Louis feels a little bit distrusting of him, not because he's an omega as well more because of his body language, always spinning around Harry, his feet always pointing at him, is not sure but Louis trust his instincts and he tries to keep an eye on Sergei when he's with Harry or other alphas, until now, there's no big difference.

" Hey lovely!" Harry waved at him, smiling big with his dimple showing making Louis body shiver, probably because of the alcohol.

Louis waves and looks at Harry in the eye while these approaches his wave and with confidence plants a firm kiss on his lips, making Louis to moan and Harry to growl on the low.

"Are you drunk baby? You look pinkish" Harry asks into Louis mouth slightly open, Louis kiss s him again, this time hugging him close.

"Let's get you drunk" Louis giggles when they break apart, Harry smiles big.


	36. Chapter 36

Zayn lights a his cigarette outside, he's pretty sure Niall has Louis covered by making both of them pissed drunk, so he can just chill outside for a bit. 

The night is a bit chilly but very nice, the fresh air of the night, fills his nostrils and his lungs, he feels lighter and happy in the current weather, he wish life was like this, so fresh it makes you dizzy, cold but not to the point of melancholy, less industrial and more nature and not overly put but just as simple as a garden filled with toys.

He looks around is a big yard and at the end there's a line of trees that serves as a fence, a big pool, toys (mostly sexual) and  green fresh grass.

He keeps looking left and right taking it all in even walking a little on the wooden porch, until something catch his attention, he can really tell what it is because is in the very back between the trees, when he sees it he drops his cigarette. A very pale blonde boy hugging a tree while a really big brunette guy is pounding into him really hard almost painfully hard but  he looks like he is enjoying it. 

Which just confirms Zayn that he needs to get late, to night, urgently.

 They arrived at 12 pm it's now 3 am and Zayn is pretty sure he's never had so much sex in one day, three alphas in four hours, for some reason every hot (and ugly) friend, cousin, brother or something related to the boys of the frat came this week and Zayn is on heaven.

While Zayn was in heaven, Harry is in hell, every alpha that walks by  looks at Louis like he wants to wreck him or mate him and he's growing fearsome that suddenly Louis realizes that he doesn't want Harry or he's just not alpha enough, perhaps is idiotic to think like that considering that Louis hasn't stop kissing his face, mouth or neck, perhaps is the poisonous mix of alcohol they been having but his alpha is on full alert.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey Lou. Have you seen Zayne?!" Liam yells cheerfully, he looks a little bit red, giggly and for some reason sad but maybe is Louis' imagination or the way he can see the near future in Liam glossy eyes, like he's happy or like he's about to cry.

" Oh yeah, last time I saw him he was on his way to-"  _sucking a guy off on the loo_ "his apartment he was very sleepy you know" Louis doesn't feel so drowsy anymore he feels inexplicable heartbroken for Liam  _how and when this became so fucked up? What are you doing Zayn? Fuck._

" Oh okay then" Liam looked a bit disappointed.

  

**_Zayn! Liam is looking for you!_ **

**_Haahah are your already drunk?_ **

**_Mmm maybe. A little._ **

**_Yeah right a little. So why Liam is looking for me?_ **

**_Dont know. Maybe he's in love_ **

**_Louis_ **

**_Wha?_ **

**_Drop it_ **

**_Drop what? I'm not implying anything_ **

**_Okay, whateves. Where's Harry? Did getting pissed worked?_ **

**_Yeah. Kind of_ **

**_Kind of?_ **

**Yeah. That Sergei pantyhose is all over the place, trying to catch his attention**

**Sergei pantyhose?**

**Yeah, you know him. He always wears jeggings. We are in London, for Christ sake!**

**Ooh yeah, but**

**You know, Harry's neck is completely purple for his fault**

**Wow. Did he bite him or something?**

**No. I did. That bitch was dancing all over the place with his too tight pantyhose. What a attention whore!**

**If I didn't know you mate, I would think you are jealous and acting like an omega protecting his mate.**

**Pff. Good thing you do know me**

**Yeah good thing.** **You should go check on him and mr. Pantyhose**

**You're right. That sleazy bastard**

 And with that Louis hangs up. Zayn washes his hands on the bathroom before preparing himself to go out.

After getting knotted three times he was literally full to the brim, he needed to clean himself a bit and realize the fluids on the loo.

Good thing he did because the first persons he sees is Liam in front of the door texting someone.

"Zayn! You're here! I thought you left" Liam looks like a puppy so endearing.

"No Li" Zayn smiles, Liam huggs him and starts kissing his neck.

"Wait. I need a shower, I'm a bit- sweaty"

" We can shower in here you know? On Niall's bedroom" Liam holds him close by the waist while he whispers in his ear.

"Okay then" Liam guides him to end of the corridor, where the door with the paint sprayed N is.

 


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey baby" Louis hears that familiar voice whisper in his ear, that strong smell mixed with alcohol, his hands hold him tight by the waist and kiss his neck.

"Hey" Louis mewls back softly, he shifts in his arms and grabs a hold of curls while kissing his cheek and ear.

He knows that Harry went from pissed drunk to pissed horny when he feels two hands grab a hold of his ass one in each cheek, he's grabbing so hard that Louis is left on his toes and eye to eye.

Harry's green eyes have a dark glowing aura, his smell Is so strong and overwhelming, he feels his heart bit just as hard as Harry.

"You have-" Harry bites her lip "- such a sexy tighs" 

Louis reach forward so fast that it would have scared Harry if he wasn't so drunk, but he is so they're lips touch roughly and then hotly, trying to devour each other.

Harry's left hand is on his ass and the right is on his waist, pressing him close, his noise falters smelling the forming sleak.

Louis feet are bearly on the ground he's reaching so high for Harry's hair and neck, the smell is so strong and Harry's erection is pressing against his own, he wants to rip his clothes.

They are in the hallway on the third floor of the house, he could do it. Take his clothes off. Take everything off. His judgement and people's opinions that numb his head when sober.


	39. Chapter 39

They don't have sex, instead Louis gets eat out for fourth five minutes and Harry for fifteen.

Louis had three orgasm and finally accepted the miracle of alphas or perhaps just Harry. So when it came Harry's turn he made an effort, he knew that the whole thing wouldn't fit in his mouth, so he decided to focus on the tip, sucking lightly and then  hard while pumping him with both hands, Harry looked at him boob his head up and down for the most part and moan and hold for dear life on the wooden bars of the bed.

Even if it didn't get to the sex part, something changes between them, like a bar has been lift it.

* * *

 - 3 weeks later-

Zayn walks up to the little caffe he knows he's gona find him, and he does, there he is sitting on the outside chair reading a news paper with his sunglasses on, perhaps it's because of the sudden sunny weather of England, perhaps is because Harry smokes and he is just by his side with his legs up on another chair reading a ripped old black book with big yellow letters, the books is so used that it falls open perfectly in Harry legs, while he holds a cigarette in one hand and holds Louis' hand with the other.

"Hey lads" he simply says sitting in front of them in one of the fancy garden chairs, they look up at him and smile, They _look so good together like an old couple, so comfortable around each other, they don't need to talk all the time or proclaimed their undying love or some shit, they just pass the time. I want that too._

"Hey Zayne"

"Hey" Zayn smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, Harry knows something is up so he gets up, kisses Louis hand.

"I'm going for another latte love, do you want another tea?"

"Yes babe"

"Zayne?" Harry smiles at him testing the nickname, Zayn smiles at his cuteness.

"I'm good" Harry is about to say something but Louis interrupts him.

"He's gonna bring you something anyway, you might as well" Harry smiles at Louis _._

 _For Christ sake they even know their ways already_.

 "Okay then, a vanilla latte please" Harry smiles and leaves.

"So. What is it?" 

 

 

* * *

 


	40. Chapter 40

"I.i... I" he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ring in his hands while tracing his hand tattoo with his finger.

"What?" Louis asks taking his sunglasses off and sitting straight 

"I think I'm pregnant?" Louis almost fly of his chair, what the hell was Zayn saying, that was impossible, they have it all planned out, finish college, publish something or paint something, party hard, enjoy life, get married and then kids.

"WHAT!?"

 Zayn went from looking at his hands to looking at the floor ashamed, Louis instantly felt bad, he's face must have radically changed if Zayn suddenly look so sad, this was his best friend he should be supporting him not being a judgmental bitch.

"That came out wrong, love. I'm just in shock, come here lovely" Louis opens his arms to Zayn, he moves to Harry's chair still looking at the floor.

"Honey it's alright. I mean are you sure? Perhaps you're feeling a little ill?" Louis keeps rubbing Zayn's back.

"Mmm I don't know I'm scared. I don't know what to do" he looks up at Louis, he's not crying, he's not sad or angryjust purely scared.

"It's alright, don't be scared, I got your back, always Zayn. Let's make you a test. How many guys this month?"

"Mmm like, mmm in this month, mmm, 10? 15? Or something?" Louis arches his brows.

"There's been a lot of parties" Zayn quietly explains with red cheeks. 

"True. True" Louis is never been judgmental of Zayn's life style one because is his best friend, two because is his life and he knows what he does of it.

Harry comes back with a big smile, three chocolate cookies, three plastic cups with icy liquid. Zayn moves back to his chair, he doesn't want anyone to know so he doesn't want to act weird.

Harry gives everyone his beverage and a chocolat cookie. After that Harry and Zayn leave for they're shared class and Louis goes to the library to a study group. 


	41. Chapter 41

From Tommo: who do you think is the father?

From Zayne: Idk :/

From Tommo: who is the one you been having the most sex with?

From Zayne: Liam :o but he can't be

From Tommo: Why is that?

From Zayne: Because no

From Tommo: u fukin kidding me right?

From Zayne:  oh cmon it'll be weird 

From Tommo: it's not about if it's weird or not mate if u fucked with him you're gonna get pregs

From Zayne: fuk

From Tommo: fuk indeed but Lima it's a good bean he gonna take care of u and your baby bean

From Zayne: what if he's not the father? Wut then?

From Tommo: mate he's gona take care of u no matter what he loves u

From Zayne: not after this I don't think so

From Tommo: u need to let go of the pass lad

From Zayne: wuts that suppos to mean?

From Tommo: high school. U felt for the lad but when u realize he wasn't in tune with u, u got all mellow backed away and buried ur feelings in the deepest of that little body of urs

From Zayne: did u realized?

From Tommo: everyone did even Niall u used to hold his hand and caress his face with the pretext he was growing a beard but everyone knew it was because u were head over heals for that green Lima

From Zayne: Yes but he was in love with that blonde girl

From Tommo: Liam was in love every week with different people like when he thought Niall was his soulmate 

From Zayne: maybe he is 

From Tommo: he is not. After you backed away your heat happened he took u home and both of u  didn't appeared in a week when u came back u couldn't walk straight and weren't alpha Virgin, leaving me to be the Virgin loser of the group 

From Zayne: u were A loser virgin or not

From Tommo: oi! I was the coolest!

From Zayne: yeah right. Why is this all about

From Tommo:is all about because he's in love with u really falling for u and u r still to afraid to show ur feelings for him and second

From Zayne: second?

From Tommo: he's probably the father of ur pup

From Zayne: Fuking shit

From Tommo: fuking shit indeed

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't talk anymore - Charlie Puth

Zayn spends the rest of the week been the third wheel with Harry and Louis, but Harry doesn't seems to mind and Louis knows why his very independent friend  has become a baby duck in one day.

On Tusday they go to the library to buy books, Wednesday on the coffe shop doing homework, Thursday to the movies, Friday to the fair, Saturday to an exposition in the gallery Harry's photo are exhibited sometimes and Sunday eating Zayn's mom's food she had send him with his cousin and watch superheroes movies.

 

 He hasn't take the test but Zayn's sometime feels like Harry is sniffing him suspiciously when he told Louis he was afraid of been the reason of a fight but after Louis told him that when he asked Harry, he blushed he looked down and said he smelled pregnant. Zayn almost trough  himself out of the window of his flat.

 

_**Louis!** _

_**Yeaaah**_

_**What the fuck?!**_

_**What Liam ? What are you freaking out about? What what is it lad?**_

_**I been looking for Zayn for a week and he's avoiding me** _

_**Ooh no. Really? no, no, no. Really?**_

_**Don't act like you didn't know** _

_**What. are. you talking about?** _

_**You two just run like you were on fire the moment you saw me in the mall**_

_**Oh that. We were on a hurry** _

_**You pushed people to the floor so you could get away faster** _

_**No no no not true** _

_**Louis?**_

_**Yes?** _

_**Does Zayn doesn't want me anymore?** _

_**Is not that** _

_**Than what? He doesn't answer my calls or my texts, he doesn't answer the door, does he hate me, did it do something I shouldn't? Did I said something?** _

_**No** _

_**What?** _

_**No Liam you didn't do anything wrong** _

_**What is it then?** _

_\-  Dead silence for a minute -_

_**He thinks he's pregnant** _


	43. Chapter 43

Liam was freaking out, he even called his mom to tell her he was going to be a father.

After a long talk Zayn assured him he wasn't pregnant and that it had been a silly joke, Louis almost exploded when he found out but he half way accepted it that Zayn had lied to Liam.

"You think I'm a horrible person don't you?" Zayn  and Louis are sitting side by side on a cold bench outside the university, Zayn was smoking a cigarette while Louis was sipping at his cappuccino and looking at the ground.

"No" he whispers with his hands clasped together holding his cup, keeping it close to his mouth.

"Yes, you do" he exhales smoke.

"No... I just. Why did you have to lied to him? I don't get that. He loves you"

"He loves a person a week" Louis looks at him mad for using that sentence " said it yourself"

"Louis. Don't be mad" Zayn finally looks at him instead of the dark cloudy sky.

"What are you gonna do with the baby?" Louis half looks at him.

"There is no baby" Zayn takes another hint and looks at the doors of the university.

"What do you mean?" Louis turns completely to him.

"I took the test. I'm not pregnant" Zayn doesn't move.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No, not lately at least" Zayn chuckles earning a fist on the shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"My body wants to have a baby. That's it. Apparently your body starts smelling pregnant to give you a sign that is the perfect moment for you to be"

"What an asshole"

"I know. Fucking cunt"

"Woow. You know. I was ready to adopt him if you didn't want him"

"I know my love" Zayn records the distance between both of them and hugs him against his chest.

"I'm always here for you" Louis whispers in his chest.

"I know baby cat" Louis smiles and purrs when Zayn starts petting his  hair.

"How in one point of your life, you thought it was possible for you to be an alpha?" Zayn smiles big when Louis buries himself deeply in his arms.

"Don't know. I was young and naive. And my hips weren't so wide and I wasn't small, I was average" Zayn nuzzles his nose in his hair.

 "You're so curvy and small, you purr and your skin is soft, you're like the dictionary definition of an omega"

"Mmm. I always thought you'll be a beta. Everyone really"

"Yes I know"

After fifteen minutes they left for another coffe but this time they say on the coffe shop couch and hugged each other Louis to sleep while Zayn reed on of his book assignments.


	44. Chapter 44

"Baby" Liam whispers in Zayn's ear, he's holding his waist to his front, they're both on their boxers but Zayn has an apron while he's mixing the cold food his mother made him in a a green pot, perhaps a little too small.

"Fuck" Liam growls making him shiver and purr a little "you smell. Oh god. You smell pregnant" his hands are starting to squish Zayn's tiny hips tight, leaving fingernails marks.

Zayn has started to purr and to lean down in Liam's strong hairy chest.

"Stop is a bad idea" he complains pushing Liam off of him with his bum, but Liam is holding him tight and instead of detaching, he starts rooting his erection in the middle of Zayn's bum.

"Why. Why is a bad idea?"

"Don't know. Your rut! Perhaps is starting" mewls Zayn in pleasure, he feels Liam all over him, caressing his neck, arms, his chest and back. He starts to slip his underwear down, causing Zayn to moan and Liam to growl possessively at his ear, Zayn starts to leak sleak.

 "Fuck me" Zayn whispers back and giving in Liam's smell "just fuck me" Liam doesn't even finish slipping his underwear down when he's getting his dick out and sliding inside Zayn, he pushed hard inside and out, in and out just as hard.

Zayn can feel the tears running down his face, the fire of the stove near his tummy.

"Harder!" He moans louder every time "faster" "don't stop""Liam!" The moans hit every wall of the flat he shares with his cousin.

He can feel the pleasure all over his body and the knot right at his entrance he knows Liam is about to pop "inside me, knot me" he slurs the words, his body is giving up he's so tired.

He cums almost immediately after saying that, tighten the muscles of his bum making Liam cry in pleasure and knot him. 

They stay like that for a minute taking a breath and turning off the stove, the food is really hot, so they let it steam, Liam starts to walk with Zayn infront of him, to the couch.

Zayn's eyes are blank and his toes are curled, he feels so much pleasure, is been ten minutes and Liam is still coming.

Liam is getting hard again, Zayn hasn't stopped tighten his hole around him, and while Zayn keeps moving and moaning Liam is to concerned licking his neck and kissing his back, his alpha needs to make sure his mate is safe.

 "Mine, mine" he keeps repeating to Zayn's neck, he has stopped moving since Liam stopped coming, now he's just mewling and hugging Liam's left arm to his chest.

 

When Liam wakes up is to the loud knocking at the door.

"Open up mate! I left my keys inside! I forgot! Cmon! Don't be a cunt!" Liam kisses Zayn's neck and slides off of him, he gets up carefully and opens the door to a very shocked beautiful man.

"Jesus dude! Cover up" Zayn's handsome cousin, Jawaad, yells.

"Don't yell. Zayne is sleeping" liam follows Jawaad to the kitchen where he lefts a bunch of food bags on the counter.

"Zayne? Are you serious?. Oh fuck! Did you mate already?!"  He opens his mouth wide open.

"No and stop yelling he needs to sleep" Liam starts to open the bags and begins to separatecans and boxes, he opens the fridge with his arms full of food ready to start organizing.

"Honestly mate, you do his laundry, clean his bedroom and cook for him, now you organize the kitchen" Jawaad says leaning against the table.

"It's easier this way, so I can find the things easily. Also Trish made the food, is on the pot I'm pretty sure is still hot" Liam walks back to Zayn and with a paper toilet starts to clean him up. Jawaad can't stop shaking his head like saying no.

 

"Trish? Damm your not mated you're married!" He opens the box of cereal and starts munchkin. 

Zayn wakes up to see his cousin eating his favorite cereal, so he gets up completely naked and walks towards him taking the box back and hugging it to his chest, he looks so sleepy his eyes half closed.

"Mine"  Liam takes the box and puts away.

"Stop it with the cereal" he says sweetly putting three plates full of food and bread on the small table for four, he brings soda too and three glasses.

 

 

 

After dinner they watch friends on the couch and after  two hours Jawaad decides to go to bed and leave the love birds be.

He shouldn't have done that


	45. Chapter 45

Louis looks at his naked self in the mirror and he's surprised by the amount of love bites he has, specially on his bum.

After his Wednesday group study, Harry was waiting outside school for him to go to the small coffe, it has been an habit for them for the last month or so, but on his way to kiss Harry hello an alpha passed behind him and grabbed so hard a t his ass he nearly trips, mostly of surprise, he was just loading the resent events on his brain when a shadow runs passed him and knocked the big blonde alpha down, Louis was in trance, after three hours of studying Carl's Jung words he was done with thinking.

 The only thing that brought him back to reality was Niall and Evan yelling for them to break it off while Kevin was whistling   and yelling a chant of 'fight fight fight' everything was going so fast but when his brain finally caught up, the only think that he noticed was muscle against muscle and smell of alpha filling his lungs and brain, he didn't even realize when he has started to leak until a very alarmed and growling Harry took him by the hand and practically ran to his flat with Louis behind him holding his backpack.

 

The moment they got into the elevator Harry stars to bite and suck at his neck while having his hands full of Louis' flamboyant bum, the elevator quickly filled with Louis' broken moans and cries of pleasure. 

 And that's how it ended just in love bites and getting eating out for an hour, Louis couldn't complain, not it all, he enjoyed it completely it was like Harry knew what he wanted even if he didn't Harry just knew he was so aware of Louis body movements, he was impressed Louis never believed that alphas pays attention to this things and maybe they don't but Harry does.

 

* * *

 

Harry came back completely naked and with four towels in one arm, he's holding his phone with the other.

"Yes Niall, yes I know don't worry. Yes we'll be there, yes Louis too" that makes Louis turn his head in curiosity Harry just smiles at him and makes a goofy face.

"Yes. Not to worry I'm fine. Should we bring anything" Harry passed around looking for clothes and some bottles.

"Yes and I'm very proud of you, you're so persistent, it finally paid off, huh?" Harry stars smiling big, Louis doesn't stop looking at him even when his phone rings a message on the spot where is changing.

"Yes man, well se you there" WE Louis couldn't stop thinking of it they were WE already, We are going to be there, are WE need to take something, WE WE WE.

"Okay, love you Nialler" Harry hangs up smiling.

"So where are we going?" Louis asks a little bit demanding, he has the right after all Harry didn't even asked for his opinion.

"Oh to Niall's party, remember? He got promoted to store supervisor" Shit that was true and he told Niall he was going, in front of Harry. So apparently he was a little rude.

"Oh right"

"So?" Harry supports one knee on the bed getting closer to Louis face "Do you wanna shower?" He smiles big, this kinky bastard.

 

 

* * *

 

When they enter the place is packed. Niall reserved an entire day chicken wings restaurant for his promotion party and why not, after years working on Starbucks he was finally getting his part of the cake.

"Seriously man, you're going big! You're still studying business and you're already on the business!" Kevin woos at Niall, both of them are already drunk and supporting each other's weight.

Louis couldn't help but listen, he didn't knew much about Niall he wasn't his friend exactly even though he likes him a lot, they're not quite there yet. 

But he has paid attention and Niall looks very goal oriented wich is very contrasting with his fun loving personality, he looks so adventurous that he's surprised he studies business.

He's so busy thinking about Niall that he doesn't listen when Zayn calls his name.

"Hey mate" Zayn says kissing his cheek " I came with Liam" Zayn simple says smoking a cigarette.

"Where is he then?"

"Don't know. Where is Harry?"

"He's. Mmm he was right here" Louis and Zayn turn around to look for him and they find him taking shots and laughing with ten more lads, all alphas and two betas, not a single omega, Louis observs.

"He has a lot of friends" Zayn observes "You're going to have you're place packed all the time, good thing you're r very people oriented and shit"

"We don't leave together" Louis observers without taking the eyes off of Harry, he's having a hard time looking at him, since he's so small he has to get on his tip toes.

"Do I get you a bank or you just climb to my back?" Zayn chuckles earning a fist on the arm.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Harry came to him, Louis jumps a little when he feels two big hands holding him tight by the hip, he turns around to speak to him, when a big alpha yells.

"Hey Harold are you coming to the frat orgy this year?!" Louis hears all of the Windows breaking in his ears.

"No Tom, I have someone" Harry kisses Louis neck.

"He could come too, you know?"

"Haha no I don't think so" Louis is not even looking at the other alpha but by his voice he knows is a stupid ass.

 

 

After an hour of Louis avoiding him and bearly talking to him, Harry's done with his shit, he needs to know why this little fire cracker is burning. So when Louis finally gets out of the bathroom looking around and feeling safe, he gets pulled by those familiar strong hands.

"What's it love?" He feels the hair of his neck curl at the sound of that voice "Why are you mad?" His omega gives in.

"You go to orgies" he simply states.

Harry turns him around holding him real close, chest to chest, he needs to look almost completely down, in this position he can feel how small is his Louis.

"I'm not gonna lie I did went to a couple of them the firsts year of college but I'm done"

"How can I trust you on that? You have all those friends having orgies all the time" Louis softly says for some reason his omega is very submissive right now, he can't even argue, it comes as his more primal nature.

 "His orgies are different I've never been to one" Harry simple states not looking anywhere else but Louis bright blue eyes.

"How?" Louis hands start caressing Harry's arms absentmindedly drawing tiny little circles.

"You know we are three types, alpha, beta and omega?" Louis just nods and let's Harry pull him even closer "Well, their orgies only consist on alphas"

Louis mouth drops open, now that he thinks about it, he did drank a lot of vodka perhaps is the alcohol effect, anyhow Harry's warm presence feels good.

"They only let alphas in, sometimes a few paid omegas but is normally just them" 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Louis almost purrs, he knows the effect it has on Harry and it works he feels Harry's lower region twitch.

"In more than one way, yes. To begin with our bodies are not made for it but it can happen with enough lube, I suppose"

"And their opinion of each other doesn't change or anything?"

"In a way it does, don't tell anyone but you see those two lads watching the beer pong?"

"Yes, the ones with two almost naked omegas in their laps?"

"Yes. They haven't split since they came in and the thing it's that it had started with them having sex in a frat orgy and after that they only do it with each other" 

"Haven't the others notice?"

"Of Course they have, that's how I know but they don't talk about it, they preferred to leave it up to them and not caught any outsiders attention" Louis looks at them and he sees it, they don't talk to anyone but each other, they sit too close and they mostly whisper when they speak to the other.

 "Well it's a good idea, once you've notice them is quite obvious that they're in love" Harry kisses the side of his head.

"You think?" Harry asks.

"Of course look at them they revolve around each other and they don't even pay attention to the omegas on their laps. Mmm but that's not bad or is it?"

"Of course not. Love is love. But for example look at those two" 

Louis looks at where Harry is pointing, to Kevin dancing with Sabrina a cute beta girl.

"What about them? She is a girl and she's a beta" 

"No love, look there's Kevin and...?" Harry makes him guess dragging the a.

"And Evan?!" 

"Shhh, yes babe, it has started as a joke, or at least that's how Kevin puts it, Kevin is not part of the frat so when I asked him he said that Evan was and he told him about it and he got curious, End of story"

"Bullshit" Louis says matter of factly.

"I know. The thing that I find cruel is that Evan is falling for him, I can tell every time he goes to our place he expects something, like if he's waiting to be treated differently" Harry explains with a sad look on his face, Louis pecks him and his good damed sensitivity.

 Louis looks back at them and he sees Kevin dancing with no shirt on and rooting against an omega twink wearing short shorts, no shirt and a cowboy hat, when he looks around he sees a broken-hearted Evan, he's holding the same red cup and he's just looking at Kevin, a mixed of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Does Kevin know?" 

"I've told him a few times but he says is just a phase that the moment he finishes college  he will travel for one or two years and then meet a cute omega girl, settle down and have a few pups"

"No, Evan loves him" Louis argues.

"I know but who do you think he will travel with?"

"Evan?! For two years! Are you serious?!" Louis can't help but be excited for Evan.

" He must realize and more when they spend two years together, even if he can't accept it he won't deny it" Louis says.

"I know and i think Evan is very well aware of it, I think even if he gets his heart broken, Kevin won't be able to deny it"

"That's an understandable goal, he needs recognition, perhaps he feels this love is correspondent but Kevin just needs to realize is not a phase, is actually a very human necessity for Evan to want that. The need for validation"

Harry just kisses the side of his head and starts swaying a little to the beat of the music.


	47. Chapter 47

"I think I'm ready" Louis whispers while his breathing slows down, he's lying on his small bed near to the wall while Zayn is besides him sitting and smoking contemplating something on the wall.

"You better be. Your heats are getting more intense and prolonged, is hard to keep up" A cloud of smoke inundating the small room.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm ready?" Louis fixes himself so his head is reposing on his hand, his body is covered by the white duvet while Zayn is complete naked and on show.

"Yes man, big time" he crashes the head of the cigarette against the bottom of a few drops filled water glass.

"Z?" His fringe is sweaty and messy from the last three days of non stop sex, his voice is soft like pink cotton candy.

"Yes" he looks at him with a soft look, Zayn always does, is hard for him to even get mad at him when he gets all dramatic and loud.

"Do you think I'm pretty, I mean do you think I'm irresistible for an-" Zayn slipps down to Louis eye level.

"I think you're the prettiest" he grabs his neck with one hand while balancing himself with the other " for anyone not just an alpha" he closes the distance between the two and pecks softly  just to lick Louis' top lip, Louis responds just as softly putting his hand on Zayn's ribs caressing his side.

Zayn starts liking into his mouth very slowly, both of them following the same rhythm, Zayn  closes the space between their bodies and Louis intertwines their legs putting his leg on top of Zayn's.

Louis breaks the kiss, he carresses Zayn's back with his fingertips doing eighth form in the soft brown skin, the space between his lips is of a fist.

"Zayn have you thought that if you weren't an omega you and me could-?" 

"Yes, of course I have" Zayn smirks at him.

" Maybe we could I mean there's alphas doing it" Zayn shows him a toothed grin.

"Love I'm not an alpha I can't  keep with your heats I need to eat and sleep and shower, I mean look at this place is full of take away garbage of the last three days" Zayn lifts himself a little to look behind him and at the ground wich is in fact full of trash.

"Yeah we should clean it up"  Louis says, Zayn sits down.

"I'll do it" he says while opening the window and throwing one by one all the boxes and plastic forks, outside is a red car parked wich is receiving all the garbage and a few leftovers spills.

 "Done" he comes back to bed to a laughing Louis. 

Louis starts caressing his chest "I mean we could work it out" 

"Babe you're just afraid and I'm not gonna let you stay on your comfort zone. I mean at least try it, is really good with an alpha, without comparative even"

Louis hums while looking at Zayn's closing eye lashes "What if I don't like it?"

"I doubt that" he opens his eyes looking at Louis baby blue ones "but if you don't we'll  get married finish uni and moved to a flat, you could have your patients in there on a studio on the house and I could paint on another and maybe give classes here and there maybe go to conferences" he's caressing Louis hair.

"Would you that? And what about the sex? No more orgies or dark rooms?" He's smiling playfully just from imagine it.

"I will for you" he gives him a kiss "as long as I have my own space to do my own thing, drugs and alcohol I shall be fine" Louis kisses him hard moving on top of him, grinding against Zayn's already hardening dick.

* * *

 

The bed is on the verge of breaking, Zayn has a fistful of Louis hair  and the other hand is on his hip while he's pushing inside of him, he's about to come he can feel it, he goes faster making Louis broken moans sound louder, he comes with a silent  yell and when he rides it out he grabs the butt plug from the night stand and inserts it so fast that makes Louis come.

Louis eyes are red of so much crying, his face is flushed and his lips are raw, he passes out face down on the pillow, Zayn grabs his class and stretch them on the rest of the bed.

 

Zayn is looking at the wall while eating an instant soup, when he hears a knock and Harry's voice saying hello.

He freaks out and starts looking around, he covers Louis body to the neck and then he looks at the rest of the room and it's pretty clean, well in comparison to before.

"Umm coming?" He says nervously, Harry walks in with a strange plastic thing on top of his nose, he looks at Zayn's blushing cheeks and smiles "hey I thought of passing by, is safe I have a nose plug and everything, I bring food, I have chicken a la orange-" Zayn can't help but smile of course Louis told Harry about him and Zayn and about his heat, that's lovely of Harry. Fuck it if Louis doesn't want him he's taking, just joking he knows Louis has fallen for him.

"- also rise I made it myself" he smiles while unpacking the toper-ware "I also brought fruit and some scented candles, a few clean sheets, Mmm, let me see what else, oh right, Mmm I brought jasmine iced tea I'll figured you'll be hot, and last but not least salted veggies" he puts his orange bag down and starts opening the toper-wares.

"So what are you having?" Zayn was speechless " umm... I'll, I'll have a bit of everything please" he gets up slowly and grabs a pair of clean boxers from Louis wore drove.

 

 

 Zayn doesn't remember the last time he had eating this well.

"Want one?" Harry offers him a glass bottle filled with purple stuf he has one himself only his is filled with a green stuff and there's another yellow one sitting on Louis desk.

"What is this?" Zayn takes the bottle. 

"A healthy infusion of flavor" Harry says sitting down besides him on Louis' couch.

Zayn just looks at him on the wait for a real answer "Juice" Harry finally says "drink it is good for you and it will boost your energy levels, he opens his mouth to breath.

 Zayn tries to remember the last time he shagged someone's boyfriend and it had ended this well, he can't because it had never ended well. One time a girl even throw at Hima a bottle of vodka and then lighted a match trying to burn him.

"You don't mind?" Zayn asks chewing the delicious chicken with a lettuce leave. Harry puts his food aside and walk up to Louis sitting at his side caressing his head and his face, he opens his mouth to breath.

"No of course not, don't tell him but... I'm think I'm falling deeply, deeply inlove with him" he opens his mouth and takes a big breath.

"Why? Why you don't want him to know?" 

"I don't want to scare him off, I have the feeling he's jumpy with this topics" Louis just arcs a brow and assents with his head while biting at a pineapple.

Someone knocks on the door and then opens it loudly, Harry opens his arms trying to cover Louis sleeping body while having his mouth open trying to breath and growl at the same time, he has never looked more ridiculous not even when he dressed like Vivaldi.

 Liam walks to the bed, Harry growling at him, Zayn is frozen watching the whole thing happen too fast, but when Liam realize who's hair is the one against the pillow he turns around just to find Zayn done eating, he runs at him and starts kissing him and hugging him close.

"Fuck baby, I missed you" he starts nipping at Zayn's neck.

 Harry sits there with his mouth open from shock and from breathing. Zayn realizes and sits up with Liam following him.

"Common Li help me to wash up" Zayn runs to the closet to grab a few towels and then exits the room to the shared bathroom on Louis floor, Liam following him.

Harry stays there open mouthed and just blinking at the door.

* * *

 

Harry decides to kill the time before the time kills him and starts cleaning the room, from taking away the garbage to Vacuuming the couch and then sweeping and mopping the floor, the place looks brand new, the only thing is Louis bed in wich he's laying naked with just sheets covering him, looking like a fallen angel making Harry swoon and dream of having him between his bed and himself.

Harry takes a big breath and lifts Louis up careful of not dropping the sheets, he puts him softly on the couch and starts taking the dirty white duvet with cum stains and starts putting freshly washed sheets lavender scented and getting a new baby blue duvet from Louis closet, he changes the pillow cases too.

* * *

 

Louis wakes up a little bit after that, to the smell of food and Harry, the last thing makes him stir awake.

"Hey love" Harry opens his mouth to breath, Louis thinks he's dreaming he must be this is too bizarre, he shakes the sleep off of him and looks at Harry smiling face.

"What-? What are you doing here Harold?"  Harry walks to the desk and starts preparing everything so Louis can eat. 

"I brought food I was worried I haven't see you in three days" he opens his mouth to breath "I know you told me about your heat but still I wanted to bring something for you... Two" he ads when he remembers Zayn. 

Louis can't help but fond at Harry while he's preparing something. He grabs the sheets close to his body and walks up to him.

"Is that for me?" Louis kisses his arm. 

"Louu"

"What?" Another two kisses.

"You're on your heat" but Louis keeps kissing his back even biting a little.

Harry growls and turns around to lift Louis from the floor, Louis puts his arms around his neck and starts kissing him while Harry graves to handfuls of ass, the sheets sliding a little off.

 They start to moan when someone opens the door and brakes the spell, is Liam and Zayn freshly washed and with just a towel to cover themselves.

Harry puts Louis on the ground, everything is awkward so he just cuffs a little and looks at the floor.

"Sorry lads" Zayn says.

"An apologize won't do, you two just blow it"

"Yeah we did" Zayn jokes around while slapping Liam's ass.

Everything is  relaxed and loose that Harry remembers how they are best friends and he's just the only one feeling out of place, between so many unknown naked bodies, except fo Louis'.

"Okay so we're just gona dress and leave Zayn takes his towel off and starts opening a backpack skidding a shirt and some black skinny jeans out.

Harry opens his mouth again and turns around  in surprise. Liam does the same thing and slides into his boxers and then his jeans, they dress while Louis is eating like a crazy person, he's almost finished with the salad and the chicken now he's preparing himself for the fruit, he's drinking the iced tea directly from the big bottle and giving a few gulps to the yellow filled glass bottle, he's almost finished.

* * *

 

Liam and Zayn leave to buy some food for Liam and then to Liam's flat to have sex.

Louis finishes his food and leaves to shower his heat off.

Harry finally takes his nose plug off just to regretted right away, he's nose is quickly fill with Louis delicious smell, he gets hard in two second, he wants to put the plug back on but his alpha growls at him, the smell is to die for.

Harry starts undressing himself and follows Louis smell to the empty shower room, Louis jolts in surprise when Harry hands grabs him so rough, Louis relaxes at his smell and starts moving his ass up and down caressing Harry's hard dick.

 

Harry comes on Louis back with a big growl he even bites his neck breaking a tiny bit of skin. Louis just moans in appreciation.

"Alpha" he mewls "my alpha?" He purrs.

"Yes baby all yours" Harry's voice sounds wore off. While he caresses Louis back, feeling his soft warm chest against his own.


	48. Chapter 48

When Zayn sees Louis again is two days later on a campus party of a girl named Samantha friend of Liam and Niall, he doesn't particularly likes her but whatever.

He walks closer and stops when he sees Harry rooting against him, Louis is grabbing him by the shirt and his eyes are rolling back, his mouth slightly open, they walk back to an even darker corner of the room and Harry starts moving faster, Louis looks like he's starting to moan louder but he can't be sure since the music is so loud the place is somewhat full and the only light is some cheap disco ball.

Their bodies shake and then they stop, so Zayn figures they're done, still he doesn't think is the time to talk to Louis so he keeps walking into the kitchen where Liam's fixing a drink, Zayn walks up to him and kisses the back of his neck making Liam shiver.

"Is that for me?" He whispers shout, Liam just gives it to him, Zayn drinks a little bit and smiles to Liam bating his eyelashes just the way Liam likes it, the reaction is noticeable he blushes and brings Zayn to him by the belt.

"Bad boy" he whispers on his lips, Zayn just smiles and licks his lips making Liam do the first move and close the short distance, they kiss for what feels like  a second but turns out to be half an hour, they break the kiss to a very annoyed fake smiling Samantha.

"Hey" she says trying not to sound annoyed and fooling Liam, only Liam.

"My friend is about to put our song, come on" 

She graves him by the hand and pulls him towards the dance floor. 

Zayn is left empty handed looking at the two of them walking to the dance floor where 'Wild ones' from Flo rida is staring to play, he looks back when Louis sing songs "uuuui their song" Zayn just flip him on.

"Oh cmon Zayne we both know Lima  only wants that skinny ass of yours"  Zayn just shrugs.

He lights up a cig "What about you and Harry? Where is he?"

"Still cleaning himself in the bathroom" Zayn exhales.

"Why you're not with him?" Louis walks closer.

"I wanted to talk to you" his voice gets lower and Zayn walks upstairs with Louis walking behind him, they walk to a stop and open the balcony.

"About what?" He takes Zayn cigarette and starts to inhale without coughing.

"After my heat Harry is been my shadow, he sleeps with me, he showers with me, he goes to the library, to the coffe shop, everywhere with me!" Zayn keeps saying yes with his head letting Louis know he's listening.

"Is he gona be like this all the time?!, because I need my space I mean I love to be with him, he's a doll but I need to shave my ass for Christ sake!" Zayn almost chokes with laughter.

When he calms down he talks "Look Lou is just because you just got out of your heat and you haven't had sex or have you?"

"No"

"Well it's normal, he's alpha is going mad he needs you and he's telling him to knot you"

"He haven't talk to me about that"

"And he's not going to, he doesn't want to rush things"

"He's sweet"

"Very" Zayn agrees with him while taking his smoke back.

"You know he runs in the mornings?" Zayn shakes his head no.

"Yes. Who does that? He cooks all his meals and carries a ridiculously expensive camera everywhere. He's always nice to everyone and even his teachers like him. What is wrong with him? He always speaks with his sister or his mom, he actually gets along with his older sister!" Zayn just smiles at Louis monologue.

 "He cleans his fingernails every three days and he goes to them all with his seventy year old neighbor, he drives her there and carries her bags, he even chats up with her! About her cats! I mean come on!" Zayn starts laughing he feels happy for Louis, he sounds in love already 

 "Are you serious?" 

"Yes I saw him with my own eyes, I was buying more detergent when there he was talking with the old woman about tomatoes! Tomatoes! Zayn"

"I heard!"  Zayn can't stop smiling, he can't even smoke properly.

"You know when I'm feeling down I like to watch 'Grease' right?"

"Yes like a mad man"

"I know. Well, he watch it with me up to three times, we even dance a little when we're cooking!" Louis is smiling big his face hurting.

"What is the prob then?"

"I don't know, he seems too perfect"

"He's not perfect, nobody is. He must have something you don't like" Louis looks outside.

"Well we're been dating for six months already and he's obsess with healthy eating there's nothing good on his kitchen, and... He's so insecure sometimes... But I don't hate it I find it endearing. Sometimes."

"Okay what else?"

"Well he haves people texting and tweeting at him everyday, specially that Nick, is obvious he's attracted to Harry but Harry truly believes  he's not I mean there's been at least five people flirting with him on my face and he's just completely oblivious!"

"Keep going" Zayn keeps smoking and looking at the people downstairs hanging around the pool.

"He gets so jealous sometimes! He instantly changes and doesn't want to leave me alone, like if I was gona take someone else but him!" Zayn keeps quite, listening.

"But if I get jealous I feel dramatic! You know what?! if get jealous again I'm gona act like him or show him how angry it makes me!"

Zayn just smiles and gives him a kiss on the lips "You two are going to be fine"

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziall warning  
> I'm planing to do a jealous Liam chapter but I'm working on the idea, so if you have any suggestions of how you want it to see it happen tell me   
> Xxx

The keep talking for a while and Louis finish with the conclusion that everything would be less complicated if they just mate each other.

"What about the babies?" Zayn's asks smiling.

"I mean I could live without them" he simply states but he doesn't look at Zayn's eyes.

"No you can't. You have always wanted children" he keeps smiling.

"Well we could have them. Our an anatomy permits us"

"They'll end up being to small and omagaish" he's take out the paper and the weed and starts to roll himself a joint.

"Maybe but they will be so pretty, just imagine brown caramel skin and blue eyes, he would be the wet dream of everyone" Zayn keeps licking at the paper.

"Exactly. You probably would never let him out worried that he'll be stolen or worst. And we wouldn't be able  help him, we don't have enough strength" Louis flinch just thinking about it, is his worst nightmare, getting raped and out power.

"I would! I'll defend him! I mean I'm his father" Zayn burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right? I'd be the father!" Zayn says excitedly.

"How so?" By the bitch face Louis is giving him he knows he needs to be very careful in his answer.

"I mean what a waste of hips, yours are perfectly wide and round, you could carry three pups at one time" nailed it. Zayn thinks, and he's right because Louis seems to be thinking about it.

"Well maybe"

"You know is true. Don't tell me you haven't notice the way Harry always looks and touch your hips and tummy, like if he's checking if there's a pup growing in there or something" Louis just smiles and Zayn lights the joint taking a hit.

"He does that a lot" Louis fondly smiles at the memory.

Zayn turns around to see inside the house just to find a very distressed Harry, his face is on a restless frown and he looks like he has lost a part of him, his face changes when he sees Zayn and then Louis he walks fast towards them just to turn Louis around and kiss him hard holding him by his waist and neck.

"Fuck baby, where you've been? Do you know how many couples I have to see having sex before I find you?" He almost whispers on his lips, Louis starts caressing his face in hope he can erase all the worry from it.

"No. How many?" Louis softly asks and smiles.

"I saw three couples already going at it, a threesome, and two couples were going down on each other" Louis starts caressing his scalp.

"That sounds entertaining" he nuzzles in Harry's ears and neck, purring and just going limp in Harry's arms.

While they're having their moment Zayn is getting high but not high enough to not know he's been the annoying third wheel, so he just taps away from that situation, he needs to get late anyways.

 He goes downstairs and looks around the room, he sees Liam snogging that air head girl so hard that a group of people are whistling at them but they just don't even look embarrassed they obviously don't stop either, she just laughs and kisses Liam again, that stupid egg head, Zayn thinks he wishes he could make the pain on his chest disappear or just transform it in a heart failure, he feels embarrassed, why after all this time Liam still gets to him? Why if he sleeps around just as much or even a lot more than Liam he still cares? Why something has to go wrong? He's making a good career as a paintor he's doing great on university and he has great friends and sex life so why? Why does something has to fuck him like this?

He goes to the kitchen, he has come to the conclusion that to kill the pain he has to get numb and nothing makes him numb like alcohol, he gives Evan his joint and he begins to take two shoots of tequila and two shots of vodka from Kevin's chest, the assholes still looks like a Viking God, he feels the effects right away he spits the lime to the floor and walks back to the living room leaving to another person to take shots on Kevin.

He looks around, his eyes are blurry and he can bearly decently walk but he finds a blonde head that perks from all the brown dark or dark blonde heads that are surrounding the beer pong table, so he thinks 'Neil' and walks up to Niall and starts caressing his back.

"Hey mate! I'm hammered but I won! Now we're watching Kyle getting his ass kicked by Johanna! she's amazing!" Niall says cheerfully as always Zayn only nods and starts licking and nipping at his neck, the light is equally almost non existent than before, the only place with normal light is the kitchen, luckily they're not in the kitchen, Niall gives in and starts to give Zayn more space to bite and lick while he slides his hands from Zayn's back to his perky little bum he gives them a squish and starts rooting against Zayn's front making him moan.

Zayn starts caressing his scalp and then he kisses him, Niall smells like beer and shampoo, his lips are so soft, he starts kissing him softly and then biting at his lowers lip.

Niall is rooting faster and licks Zayn lower lip asking for entrance, he gives it to him.

 

 They take it upstairs, they take each other's clothes really fast and discard them around the room, Zayn is already leaking by the time he gets on his hands and knees on the bed, Niall positions himself behind him and starts pushing softly the moan that scales from his mouth surprises Zayn he has never been fucked by a moner normally they growl but maybe because they're all alphas.

Niall starts to push in and out slowly and when he feel is time he speeds up making Zayn's mouth gap he starts to moan, they're on the middle of it when Evan opens the door making both of them stop and look at him, his eyes are red and he has a bottle of scotch with just a sip left on it, he stars undressing himself and then he climbs between Zayn an the bed falling face first, he licks his middle finger and preps himself for a minute, Niall has started to move a little again.

Evan whiles his nose and looks at Zayn "Fuck me" he whispers so low that Zayn have bearly catch it but he obliges he knows Evan's feeling  so he slides in and let Niall make all the job by pushing each other in with every trust, Zayn kisses Evan's face and neck then his shoulder and the middle of his back.

Evan hasn't stop sniffing and he's still crying but now is moaning a little, they stay like that for five minutes when a very angry and drunk Kevin burst in.

"Waht the fuck do you think you're doing?" Niall expects to be pulled away from Zayn but to his surprise is Zayn who gets pulled away from Evan, Kevin graves him by the arms and drags him out slamming the door close, they hear another door open from a cross the hall and get equally slammed shut. 

Matter a minute they hear Evan's loud moans from across the room, Zayn and Niall stop shocked of what just happened they sit on the bed resting their backs against the headboard and just listening to Evan moans get louder at one point he stars to cry out "Stop! Don't do it! Stop!" And that's when Zayn and Niall freeze and look at each other.

Then they hear Evan to cry out loud on last time, it sounds alarming, without a word Niall and Zayn get up still but naked and mostly drunk and open the door, cross the hall and slowly open the other door.

 They find Kevin on top of Evan kissing his neck and his face, while Evan twist around in pain with tears in his eyes, his face is completely red.

Niall stays on the door while Zayn walks to the  bed, Kevin is doing some movement with his hips signal he's still coming so when Zayn looks behind them, to the part where they are connected he's shocked to see Kevin just knotted Evan, his ass looks like a red tomatoe like is about to burst, no wonder why he's in pain. 

Zayn freaks out and decides to go find Harry he flies downstairs looking for Harry or Louis.

When he finds them Harry turns to look the other way while Louis smiles "Mate any particular reason you're naked?" Fuck he had forgotten but he has not time to be embarrassed, so he grabs Louis and Harry's hands and drags them upstairs, while people whistles at them and yell something about a threesome.

When they get to the room Niall is dressed and holding the door open.

"Fuck me" Harry says to no one in particular "fuck me! Fuck me! What the fuck Kevin?! Fucking shit!" He growls he's so angry that Louis is not sure if comfort him or hide under the bed.

Harry approaches "Did you rape him you asshole?" He asks to Kevin who just growls.

So he looks at Evan who is twisting a little "What happened Evan? Did he do something? Did you want it?" Harry's voice goes incredible creamy and sweet.

"Yes" he whispers " yes I wanted it" Zayn and Niall look at each other not believing him.

"I... I just... Didn't want him to knot me... He didn't prep me well" Niall and Zayn's head turn to look at each other so fast they almost snapped.

"You know how he get when he gets jealous" Evan explains and Harry just nods in understanding "Harry don't worry... I'm okay... I can handle him. You know that... I just... Don't want anyone to find out... Please don't tell anyone" he looks at Zayn and Niall, they shake their heads now, Louis enters the room with Zayn's clothes, they don't say anything but Zayn starts to put his shirt on than his boxers, his socks, his pants and his boots.

"Fuck" Evan hisses in pain, Harry moves to help him but he doesn't know what to do, Evan slides his hand between their bodies and start to slide off Kevin's dick, he flinch in pain and makes hurting sounds but when he finally is out of him, his ass looks like an open can of pasta sauce, makes everyone flinch and Zayn remembers how it feels to get knotted by Kevin you finish with everything hurting and you can bearly walk afterwards.

kevin is already snoring in Evan's chest while this one has his hand on his back.

"Do you want me to move him?" Harry asks.

"No but will you cover us up?" Harry takes a blanket folded on a wooden chear and Covers them up "Harry? Please don't let anyone in, don't let anyone know"

Harry nods and starts to exit with everyone following him, but before he closes the door he puts the lock so when everyone tries to enter it will seem like it got stuck.


	50. Chapter 50

They try to forget it as Evan asked but Louis can't help but think that Kevin is a violent asshole. Why would he go that crazy about Evan out of nowhere? There has to be a reason. He wants Harry to tell him but he knows Harry didn't saw a thing and he's been to mad to even say hi to Kevin after that night.

He knows Harry is been passive aggressive with Kevin. 

"I just want him to leave" He's chopping tomatoes and onions.

"Really?" Louis says sitting on the counter just watching him cook.

"Yes, he's violent and I hate that also I don't want him near you, he's close to his rut and you're my little baby" Harry kisses his nose, Louis close his eyes and smiles.

"Do you love me?" He doesn't know if he's pushing to hard, Harry is very different to the five alphas he's ever dated.

"Very much indeed" Harry stops chopping and looks at him answering right away, he puts all the chopped tomatoes and onions in a pot already on the stove with oil.

"My baby" he moves between Louis' legs and starts kissing him, first soft long movements and then more deep and desperate ones.

"Harry" Louis mewls, they break the kiss but stay close just looking at each other's face.

"You should have stay in just the apron" Louis whispers smiles.

"No, that's my morning look" Harry was wearing black skinny jeans and a ripped shirt while Louis was swarmed by Harry's old big lavender  sweater which in his opinion makes him look like a kid.

"I'm still on my morning look" Louis arches a brow.

"You look so sexy" Harry carresses his naked tighs "I wanna do bad things to you" he says like is a secret, Louis hums.

"I Think is time to put the meat in aswell" Harry just winks at him and grabs the pieces of meet and starts cutting them in little pieces.

"Where did you learned to cook?" Louis asks swinging his legs.

"Mmm Peru, Argentina but mostly Mexico" Harry revels while having a look at the sauce wich is been simmered. 

"Mexico, really?" 

"The best food you will ever have, I love Latin America is very rich in flavors and culture my mom used to take us to this faraway places me, my sister and my dad"

"What do they do?"

"My dad is a national geographic journalist and my mom a philanthropist and a photographer, mostly free lancer but national geographic buys a lot of her work"

"Do they still do that, you know travel?"

"Absolutely they love to travel together and do some weird sports" Harry says smiling, Louis can tell he admires them a lot.

"Do you miss them?" Harry looks at him while putting the meet on a pan with a spicy sauce.

"Everyday. Is for them that I take pictures, well for my mom, and I love story of art from so much traveling, I fell in love I guess" 

"That's sounds magical. But you were born in England right?"

"No babe, I was born in Kenya and my sister in a small town in Mexico"

"You serious?!"

"Yes but our parents and grandparents and great grandparents are British or from Europe, so we  have double nationality according to the consulate"

"Fuck! you're so" Harry moves in between his tighs and graves one of his butt cheeks just to pu him closer.

"I'm so?"

"Interesting" Louis breaths out.

"Do you wanna travel?" 

"Yes of course"

"We could go anywhere on vacations. What do you say?"

"Absolutely! " Louis huggs him close and kiss his cheeks and a peck on the mouth.

* * *

"We're thinking on going on a trip. Do you wanna come?" Louis asks Zayn as they were walking to uni together, it had rained in the early morning and it was cold as hell.

"Sure man, I need to scape for a bit and forget everything"

"Well Harry has told me a lot about Latin America and he knows how to speak Spanish so I think is really cool"

"Mexico Lou, beaches and museums. What more could you ask for?!" Zayn is already smiling big.

"Great food and fiesta? It's a Mexican word" Zayn smiles.

"A Spanish word love not a Mexican, mexican isn't a language is the country" Louis pouts.

 "Do you want to tell Liam?" Zayn shrugs but Liam can't read it well is that a no or a yes.

"I mean he could come if you want?"

"Why are you asking me?" Zayn sounds annoyed.

"Because I can see you still care and I love Liam but I love you more and if you don't want him there, he won't. Okay? He doesn't have to come" 

"But what if he finds out? Why are we gona tell him? We should tell him when we're sure he's going somewhere else and he can't cancel or something" Louis nods.

"Definitely lad, that way he won't feel left out" Zayn nods.

 

* * *

 

They are planing to leave on August a month and a half from now.

* * *

 Harry finally got to meet Louis' study group and he hates them, he doesn't say it out loud, he doesn't even show it but he does, they are unbearable and is incredible that Louis actually gets along with them.

There is Trisha, Robin, Mayers, Duvain and Zachary. 

 "So what do you think about them? Stan didn't come, you should meet him, he's the best" Louis smiles "the others are kind of you know, difficult" He can see his cheeks hit up and he can believe it, six months ago Louis wouldn't even talk  or at knowledge him and now he's blushing, back in the day Louis would pass him without given him a single glance.

Harry puts his two books in one hand and slides his free hand into Louis', he caress his hand with his thumb, Louis just looks down and smiles.

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

They walk passed Trisha's table at lunch when he starts yelling at Louis and Harry.

"Harreh!!! Lou!!!!! Harreh!!! Harreh!!!! HaArrreeh!!" She waves her hands at them and Harry gets instantly a headache.

"Hi Trish" Louis softly says trying to wave at her and pass as quickly as possible.

"Hey come here you two!" She ha the largest breast Harry has ever seen wich really makes him wonder how does she sleeps, probably on her side, her lips are very thick and her legs are really short and skinny, her hair is blonde like very light  blonde  and her teeth are normally full of lipstick, her cheeks really pink but not naturally pink, she looks like a clown and laughs as everything is the funniest thing, he simply can't stand her and is not because of the way she looks is the way she always tries to touch him or talk to him and ignore Louis and nobody can be rude to his little muffin pie.

But he walks there, well he gets drag by Louis "Hey Trish. How you doing?" Louis high pitch makes Harry temblor.

"Good! I was wandering you Harry you like, I mean you like like pictures and stuff right?"

"What?" He truly didn't catch that.

"I mean you're all artistic and stuff, right?"

"Mmm I don't know kind of, I mean I guess?" Louis looks at him and he can't believe his so small and cute, so he looks back at Louis and gives him a peck.

"You cute" Louis just giggles

"I mean I was wandering because I have two tickets for the Russian ballet! You know?" She yells at them.

"Oh" 

"Yes this Wednesday"

"Oh" he simply says not really catching the idea, he just half smiles at her and goes. Ack to stare at Louis who is looking at him with an amused smile.

They stare at each other and Harry gives Louis' nose a peck "you're so small" he coos at him.

"I was wandering you could come with me I mean Louis doesn't like that so. What do you say?" Harry knows that's bullshit Louis danced ballet for ten years, but Louis doesn't  say a word.

"Mmm no I mean we're gona have our six month anniversary that day and I can't so" he doesn't say perhaps another time, he doesn't want to be rude but he knows the kind of person she is and he's not interested not only of her personality but physically, he likes boys a lot, specially a certain small blue eyed God.

 He pulls Louis closer and gives him two more pecks and Trish looks genuinely annoyed, Harry knows she's close to her heat and that she's yearning for marting but for him Louis is the only option.

So he smiles, Louis waves bye and they keep going.

They walk to the coffee shop hand in hand and they take a sit on a big green comfortable couch, Harry sits Louis and starts kissing him for a breve moment and then he straights back.

"So what do you want, love?" 

"Caramel Cappuccino and a chocolate brownie with almonds and nuts" 

"Okay baby, be right back" Louis softly waves his hand and bats his eyelashes, when Harry is faraway with the barista, Louis almost jumps looking for his phone.

_**Fucking shit Zayn?** _

_**Yeaaaah?** _

_**Are you sleepy or high?** _

_**Sleepy what the fuck do you want?** _

_**Tomorrow is our anniversary!**_

_**And you forgot it. Didn't you cunt?** _

_**Yes fucker, focus, go buy something special I'll pay you back** _

_**You're kidding right?** _

_**No cmon Zayne** _

_**Okay you dick I'll fix it** _

_**Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!** _

_**Yeah whatevs** _

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep posting more I'm going back to college for my second course, each of them last four months so if the last time I didn't post as many as before is because of that but don't worry I'm gona keep going just not as often but as soon as I have vacations again I'm gonna write like crazy.  
> :)))  
> Thanks for all the love and the comments :***

"Hey you know if Devon is coming tomorrow?" Zayn asks lighting a joint and passing it to Louis.

"Yeah I think. Why?" He smokes and passes back at Zayn.

"Nothing he's looking good lately with beard and everything" he scratches his foot, they're both on the floor near the balcony of Zayn's flat. 

"Are you seriously considering fucking him, he's not even an alpha" Louis brushes his hair trying to fix it.

"I know he's a beta but recently I discovered that betas can be really good in bed" Zayn doesn't meets his eye instead he looks outside the balcony.

"Reallyyyy? With who? " Zayn doesn't answer right away.

"I don't remember his name"

"Of Course not" Louis laughs "Why not Zach?"

"Fuck he has a thick one" he breaths in the smoke.

"Have you fucked him yet?"

"No he trains where I do, he's hot. He's on your study group right?"

"Yeah"

"He smells good" loud looks the other way.

"Yeah so on Tuesday okay?"

"Yeah where?"

"Downtown to Philip's house is a friend of Harry"

"Yeah I know him, yeah sure. Oh I got your present for Harry!"  Louis seems to relax for the first time.

 "Okay there it is" Zayn pulls a pink box from his backpack.

"No Zayn no! We're not even there yet"

"Soooo? you can dance for him, just a little lap dance you give him head and there! Happy anniversary!" Louis can't believe it is a Victoria's Secret box with a white ribbon, he opens it carefully and what he sees is just perfect. A pink chiffon culotte with small ribbons it looks so pretty he even feels excited to wear it.

"So pretty" Louis whispers to himself.

"I know he's gona die of nose bleeding" Zayn smiles at him "there's more, look" Zayn hands him some transparent knee socks "it even has the thing that goes in your waist and connects with the knee socks!"

Louis was thunderstruck. What the fuck was wrong with Zayn?

"Aaaand if you get a little krazyyy, I bought another culotte, black and two thongs. And I was thinking in some body appreciation" Zayn said sexily.

"I appreciate my body I don't need to model for you!" Louis.

"Not that you dumb bell. Is like appreciating Harry's body, Mmm like you dance for him and snogg and then a little here and there and after or during that you tell him what do you like about him" Louis looks at him disconcert.

"What?!"

"Uggh. Let's just.... Louis just tell me what do you like about his body" Louis looks down his cheeks already hitting up.

 " Mmm well I... I kinda... Like his legs"

"His legs?" Seriously I thought you were gona say his eyes"

"I mean yeah that too but he has this amazing long legs, really sexy, like a deer or a stag"

"Okay Romeo. What else?"

"Mmm well... He has these cute dimples and also his hair because is long but not to long just the right way and I love the rags he puts around his hair" Louis sights "He looks like a lion, his hair is all over the place when he doesn't have them on, my favorite is the green one"

"Let me guess because of the way his eyes look?" Louis squirms and shrills jut for the memory.

"Yeah and he has these kind of like guns on his hips"

"That is from working out"

"Yeah it's so sexy the guide you down" Louis smiles cheekily.

"Okay I think that's enough I've heard enough to know you and your baby deer will be fine, now let's go to a Tesco I'm out of condiments and mamma's soup doesn't taste good without them" Zayn gets up and picks his wallet and smokes from the living room table.

"You know Harry knows a little place where everything is herbal and they sell vegetarian recipes, condiments and weird teas. We should go there" Louis follows him.

 "Okay and how's it going with your deer?"

"Good I mean look at these" Louis shows Hima his collarbones wich are filled with red and blue marks.

"Harry is getting wild" Zayn smiles inspecting the bruises.

"You know every time I sleep at his flat. I wake to a naked lunch, the smell is intoxicating and he's just wearing an apron"

"He gets naked to cook?"

"No he sleeps naked" Zayn stops with an outrage face.

"So are you telling me that you sleep with a naked alpha and you just sleep?!" At first Louis thought he was joking but he did look truly amazed.

"How do you do it?! I wanna do that too!" Zayn starts walking really slow strolling the little car of 'Whole foods'.

 "I don't know I guess is just you close your eyes and you focus on his breathing and his warm skin instead of his dick, that works for me" They keep strolling trough the corridor, it smells really good and there is this nice music very chic.

"Mmm I'm gona try to that but" Zayn doesn't finish a ns Louis knows because he has no one to that he has fuck buddies not more and well there's Liam but since a week or so Zayn hasn't talk to him and Liam either, is weird.


	53. Chapter 53

"Harold drop it" Harry and Louis are sitting on Harry's couch watching tv.

"I mean don't you think is weird?" Harry says while eating popcorns.

"The situation or him?" Louis is sucking on a fruit ice Popsicle.

"Both! Cmon you lie to him telling that Zayn is ready to have pups and then he starts flirting with him" he looks at the small boy wich is still on his red and black pajamas.

"A. I didn't lied he is ready, physically of course. B. Why is that weird he always liked him" Louis blinks back.

"Perhaps BUT Zachary used to says that Zayn was a cheap slut"

"You're  a lying lier who lies! Take that back!" Louis sits on his knees pointing a Harry in a accusatory manner.

"I'm not going to and what are you so protective or them dating?" Harry hugs him close.

"Because I want Zayn to know what it feels like"

"What it feels what like?" He kisses Louis chin 

"You know, to have someone who loves you" this boy is gonna drive him mad, he wrestles him down and starts kissing his face while Louis kicks his socket covered feet in the air giggling.

"I love you pumpkin" Harry stops and look into his blue eyes tight now they look grey blue.

"I love you honey bunny" Harry slide between his legs and starts to kiss him.

They kiss for a good half an hour when Kevin comes out of his room and into the kitchen, he doesn't acknowledge them since Harry refuses to talk to him and indeed Harry ignores him and keeps rooting against Louis leaking dick.

Louis tries to tell him to stop but Harry just grabs him tighter.

"Wait I don't feel comfortable" Louis whispers.

"Ookay baby" Harry whispers back and drop the kissing by laying his head in Louis' shoulder but keeping his hands tight on his bum and his dick hard and on top of Louis'.

Afte a minute Evan's voice fills the flat, he sounds in the intercom that is besides the door, next to the comedor.

"I'm here" he says.

"Okay come on in" Kevin answers back and clicks the button.

Harry is listening carefully while Louis is trying to root back failing and getting crush by Harry's weight.

"Hey" Evan's sad voice says.

"Hey" Kevin says back and leaves his glass with Harry's 'cleaning body' water and grabs Evan by the waist and starts to kiss him with his other hand grabs his neck and keeps him close.

Evan looks surprise he tries to push him off but then he starts melting into the kiss and holding Kevin close to him, they lick into each other's mouth, Kevin starts to push him to the corridor and into his room.

"Wait, no I don't want to" Evan small voice says.

"You don't have to, I was watching the game, we can do that" Kevin explains while caressing his head and still holding him close "okay?" He pecks his mouth and cheek.

Evan looks at the ground and nods, they enter Kevin's room and then nothing, the silence fills the room again.

"What the hell was that?" Harry whispers to him still crushing him.

"Evan being foolishly inlove. Do you know what would have done to you if you did what Kevin did?" Louis looks to him and Harry can't help but stare at him.

"You would have married me? Maybe have a few pups?" He says kissing his arms.

"Not a chance, I would have suited you and get rid of the pups" Louis dismiss Harry quickly.

"No! Louiiis! Our puppies!" Louis starts to giggle and Harry to kiss his naked belly, Louis giggles.

"How many pups do you want to have, Harry?" Louis asks hoping that Harry stops his kissing it works but he still places a kiss here and there.

"Two and you, Lou?"  He places a kiss on his hip.

"Seven" Louis grabs his arms and starts caressing it.

"Seven?!"


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so everything is fine right now with school so I keep writing but I don't know how it would be in the future so be patient if I disappear one of this days :xxxx

* * *

"Come lay" Kevin pats the opposite side of the bed, Evan after checking that in fact there was the game on the tv he begins to walks slowly like if in one of his steps he's gona find finally the strength to walk away.

He lays and stares at the screen and after two hours of just watching the tv like zombies the game finally comes to an end, but Kevin changes the channel to find casually perhaps too casual their movie, is the movie that they both love and perhaps is not conventional that two guys love 'Midnight in Paris' but hey! C'est la vie.

The shoots of Paris are still showing when Kevin gets up.

"I'm going for some popcorns babe" Evan froze 'Babe' he had never called him babe not once.

 Once in the kitchen he finds the person he's looking for.

"Louis!" He has to admit the little guy looks so soft that no wonder Harry's a sucker for him.

"Yes?" He's still wearing his read and black pajamas.

"How do you? You know? How do you?... Mmm"

"What? Ask for redemption? Admit that you love him?" Louis was making burritos, Harry was still sleep and he wants to surprise him specially because he knows that after Harry eats he would cuddle him and tell Him he's his good omega and Louis is already excited for it, not that he would ever admit it.

"I..."

"Just hug him and tell him that you're sorry and.... Mmmm...kiss his nose" Louis explains rolling a tortilla with Kevin besides him waiting for the popcorns to be ready.

"Okay what else?" Louis knows that Kevin feels extremely guilty the look on his face has change in the last week, he's not as loud and he doesn't behave like a kid anymore although it was endearing, he knows that Kevin is ashamed of himself but he shouldn't change himself, well not completely just the part of violent sex and that he doesn't admit he cares for him.

"What made him fall in love with you?"

"What? He's not. I know Harry told you-"

"Kevin drop it I'm not blind just tell me"

"Well... His eyes always shine when I play with him"

"Mmm perhaps too soon... Just be a gentleman and kiss his neck and hold him close very very important"

"Okay... Thanks Lou" he puts the popcorns in a green bowl.

"Your welcome numb skull" they both chuckle and Kevin goes back to his room just to find Evan ready to leave.

"I think is better that I leave" Evan says unsure he walks to the door just to get a hand on his hip and be guided back to bed, Kevin looks deep in his chocolate eyes and Evan now he's fucked.

His knees hit the bed and they fall, Kevin on top  he puts the bowl aside on the bed and starts caressing Evan's hair, he touches his face with his nose caressing the soft but strong line in his face and then with his lips carresses his jaw and his lips making Evan's breath caught.

"I know I'm an asshole" Kevin whispers in his mouth "but...." Evan feels like his on a cloud he wanders how many times he has wished that this would happen but he can't help to think how much he would cry for him when this agony is finally over, when his chest stops beating out of his rib cage when Kevin looks at him infront of other and smiles when he caresses him when no ones watching, in movie night at the frat house how they kiss when everyone is asleep.

"but I'm your asshole" he closes the distance between their lips and Evan chokes he has never felt so much pain in his chest but  it seems like he's an addict, so he gives in those warm lips feeling his breath in his face and the tears start rolling down his face, while Kevin's hands rise to his chest and inside his shirt.

Kevin stops when he sees Evan crying "Don't cry love" he whispers in his cheek and places a kiss in the wet skin, he keeps caressing his brown curls.

Kevin takes Evan's shoes off and spoons him while watching the movie, sometimes he kisses his cheek or his nose like Louis said and when he gets up to bathroom he kisses his neck for the temporary good byes.

In one time that Kevin goes to the bathroom something that's is very him since he has the bladder of a squirrel, Evan gets up and goes to the kitchen to find Louis chopping vegetables and met.

"Hey"

"Hey" Louis answers back, he has never felt at easy being with an alpha alone before Harry not even with his dates but with Evan he feels like he's completely safe, like he would do him no harm it all even if Evan is 6'3 feet tall and he's just 5'7 he feels like there's not difference.

"Have you ever slept with Kevin? Is alright if you do m, most of the university has" they don't look at each other, Evan looks at the ground and Louis at the food.

"No and I doubt that he Donets bring anyone here, well at least I haven't seen anyone lately" he tries to make feel Evan better.

"Louis?"

"Yep?"

"Are you in love or have you been?" 

"I am" he smiles to himself, he thinks about the overgrown dog that is snoring in bed right now with his curls all over the pillow.

"With who?"

 "With Harry"

"And how did you know?"

"I think you realize  when it aches you to be away from him. You know?" Louis looks at him and goes back to chop.

"Yeah I know" 

Kevin walks up to them tying the cordon of his grey pants hanging low on his hips, Evan looks at him and looks back at Louis who's busy lighting the stove and pouring oil on the pan, but he feels jealousy of anybody who gets to see Kevin like the sex god he is.

Kevin huggs him from behind and bites his ear "Where do you think you're going?" His hands lifting his shirt softly walking his tummy.

"Nowhere" his mouth is dry and he feels butterflies on his belly where he's touching.

 

* * *

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I remember" by Deadmau5  
> "Send it up" by Kanye West

* * *

Louis predictions were right, Harry did wake up and almost passed out when he saw Louis cooking in his pajamas but the big surprise was that it actually tasted good, really good, so after done eating they went back to the bedroom and now here they are spooning and teasing each other, mostly Louis at Harry.

"Hahaha you're a baby" Louis laughs while Harry pouts trying to supres a smile "A big baby" Louis touches Harry's nose with his finger.

"I'm you're baby" Harry nuzzles in his neck, the smell of food and Louis is making for him a paradise of the scents.

"You're too big to be my baby"

"You're small" Louis gasp and Harry just smiles wider "so so small I could put you in my pocket" he holds close to him because he can see Louis is about to make a fake drama about this.

"Unbelievable. I'm going and I'm never coming back. I am a man a grown man!" He tries to untangle himself from Harry but he can't, Harry just smiles he knows Louis is not mad.

Harry slides between his legs and crushes him.

"Kiss me" Harry is so close to him he's on top of him by now and Louis on his back.

"No" he tells him and arches a brow like if he was testing him.

"Kiss me" he gets closer.

"No" Louis shakes his head smirking.

"Kiss me" Harry comes closer knowing that his smell will get to Louis like it always does.

"No" Louis whispers in his mouth but he's already closing his eyes.

He feels Harry's lips caressing his, from side to side and then he presses, he doesn't move they just feel each other's lips and nose and breath.

* * *

 The next day is Saturday and since vacations begin they been together so like expected when Phillip invited them to another party Harry brings Louis.

They enter the beautiful building Louis generally likes Harry's friends but he starting to notice that they like Harry because he's so nice and beautiful and interested in the things they do wich is not wrong but what it feels a little bit off is that they seem to pretentious and some of them really petulant.

Louis is not sure if is just the fact that he had had the same friends from ages that put him a barrier to see how they look to Gary but even though he's trying every time he goes with Harry they seem to be more pretentious and petulant and he's a little bit done with it but he has to do it for Harry especially since Nick is going to be there.

At least Zayn will be there aswell since he started dating Zach wich according to one of Harry's friends is a sudo intellectual with not writing skills whatsoever he knows Zach from his study group but he doesn't really pay attention to him, he normally in indeed studying or texting Harry sometimes even a tiny bit of sexting.

 When they enter the beautiful apartment the first thing Louis sees is that everyone is wearing expensive black or white clothes, there are waitress serving tiny food and refilling wine to those watching photographs and paintings there are hang on the wall, the music is beating all over the place, it looks like a fashion show.

_Feeling the past moving in_  
_Letting a new day begin_  
_Hold to the time that you know_  
_You don't have to move on to let go_  
_Add to the memory you keep_  
_Remember when you fall asleep_  
_Hold to the love that you know_  
_You don't have to give up to let go_

 

 Louis looks around the place and he can recognize photos that Harry took a few months back, they look amazing and the mark is very expensive.

After seen all this he is glad he has accepted all of Harry's gifts, he's wearing tight black trousers, Armani shoes and a Gucci shirt, Harry was exited to have coordinated outfits so he called his friends Louise and Maira and they helped to dress each other alike but without looking like complete idiots, Harry was wearing an open shirts a scarf, thought black jeans, black boots, and a dark red rag on his head.

After a few steps Harry was approached by probably the coolest girl Louis has ever seen, pink hair tattoos all over her arms, a piercing on his nose and ears, she looks amazing, he's not even jealous or annoyed she's really nice and she's smiling at him so he decides he likes her but he will keep an eye open for her and for all this people, he doesn't trust this environment.

Harry never let goes of his tiny hand and while he's talking Louis is looking around for Zayn who appears in that moment on the  door with Zachary closing the door, he kisses his cheek and mouth a bit too sexually for Louis liking but he's not gona say anything all relationships are different, he's no one to judge and less to his best friend, Zachary leaves to the right and goes to what seems to be the bathroom, Zayn stands there and after a waiter gives him a glass of red wine and a tapa, he starts walking forward.

When they finally make eye contact Louis realize of Zayn' neck marks.

"Fuck" Louis whispers when Zayn approaches "are you dating a werewolf?"

"Might aswell he bites so hard if you think this is bad you should see my ass" Zayn whispers back while taking a sip.

Harry says hi to Zayn and gives Louis a glass of wine, letting go of his hand then he goes back to talking to a hot guy with glasses and a preachy personality.

"You should tell him" Louis sips at his cup and whispers between sips.

"No. He makes me come hard" Zayn does the same.

"Harder than the others?" Louis sips again.

"No. But hard" Zayn whispers on his cup.

"They look fresh"

"Yeah but I shower and his rut just happened"

"Talking about rut. Liam's close to his" Zayn doesn't say anything "Aren't you going to help him?"

"No. Even if I wasn't dating Zach I wouldn't help him not no not ever again" Zayn sips at his glass a nice big gulp.

Louis looks around to find Liam saying hi to a blonde girl with the hairstyle of Pipi Long Stockings.

"Fuck" he exhales low but not low enough.

"What?" Zayn turns around "That son of a bitch" and turns back again.

Louis doesn't know the whole story but he thinks is not that difficult for what he saw Liam ditched Zayn for Samantha and Zayn is fucking pissed at this point, what he doesn't know is why Liam hasn't try to each him but the answer approaches in that moment when Liam comes to say hi.

 

 _Rockstar bitch call me Elvis_  
_M.O.B, she call me selfish_  
_Success got 'em jealous_  
_Shorty's killing, while I'm drilling_  
_Tattoos, how they break the news_  
_It was real if you made the news_  
_Last night my bitches came in twos_  
_And they both suck like they came to lose_  
_Dropped out the first day of school_  
_Cause niggas got cocaine to move_  
_I be going hard, I got a name to prove_  
_Killing 'em, honey h_

 

A new song starts and Louis can see Zayn trying to find any emergency exits.

"Hey lads"

"Hey payno" Louis says nervously cheerfully in this awkward situation.

"Hey" Zayn says not even looking at him.

" Hey Zayn I-" but Liam gets cut off by Zachary who grabs Zayn by the waist and slows down a little to his bum just to the point where his finger brush his cheek and kissing his jaw, he's the same size of Zayn a little bit taller, his hair is ash blonde and he wears Prada glasses.

Liam stiffens taken back but in that moment Pippi Long Stocking does her appearance, Louis feels so bad for her family and friends. What the hell was she thinking? He wanders.

 


	56. Chapter 56

"Hey" she smiles and Louis just wants to burry himself in the sand a laugh.

"Hey" he smiles, Zayn doesn't answer he just looks back and smiles a little trying to contend himself but Zachary smiles.

"Hey Pitha. How are you?" His accent is so posh that Louis remembers why he likes him.

"Fine I present you Liam, he's my boyfriend" Zach smiles and shake his hand, Liam looks completely out of place like he feels ashamed of not dressing nicer.

"Hi. How you been?"

"Good thanks and you?" Louis smiles to himself, Liam is so scared that he pulls out the basic etiquette rules.

"Good good, just got out of my rut" he gives a tiny slap at Zayn who's checking his phone "best rut ever" Louis just wants Harry to carry him back home and forget this is happening.

"Really?! Liam is close to his" she says excitedly and Louis can see the way Liam's eyes bulge out a little " I can't wait" she smiles big and hold him close with both arms by the waist, Liam just has his arm around her shoulders.

  _We can send this bitch up, it can't go down_  
_We can send this bitch up, it can't go down_  
_We can send this bitch up, it can't go down_  
_We can send this bitch up, it can't go down_

 

Louis wishes he could send all of them up and away.

"I'm going to the loo" Zayn says and leaves.

Harry finally pays attention to him and starts saying hi to everyone and changing the subject for the trip of Machu Picchu Pitha did en February.

Louis wants to bury himself in Harry's arms but he knows is not the time nor place so he decides to go stuff his mouth on the buffet, he excuses himself while Zach, Pitha and Harry talk and Liam stays there contemplating his life.

The food is strange eggplant grilled with cheese? Whatever he decides to give it a try and is actually quite good.

"Hey" Zayn says hi to him, he looks a bit drunk and his glass is full.

"Hey"  Louis says with half eggplant chewed.

"Harry is so nice I mean how does he not laugh?" Zayn looks back at the little group still talking and Harry looks very compromised with the conversation.

"Have you seen around? They're a bunch of-"

"Pretencious dicks, yeah I know some of my paintings are here actually"

"Yeah I noticed" Louis smiles at him and Zayn chuckles "What?"

"She looks like a drug Ray Charles did her hair, like a wacky experiment. How comes no one is shitting themselves, honestly" Zayn is fully smiling and Louis can't help but smile with him.

"She's on a different reality than ours I guess he understands that" Louis laughs.

"This is so different from the frat house parties I kind of missed them"

"I know everyone left to their home towns since last week, you know vacations and everything" Zayn takes a gulp of his cup.

In that moment he hears it, that shrilling voice. Nick.

 


	57. Chapter 57

The moment he heard that voice Louis runs by Harry's side leaving Zayn to stuff his mouth with so much food, but after a while food is not enough and Zachary is chatting around the room talking about how sedentary life will get the best of him for his upcoming book.

So in time Zayn discoveres the box with Chardonnay hide in one of the closets and after drinking half of it he decides to walk to the balcony and smoke a cigarette, he tries to walk around like a sexy cat but he looks like a drunk weirdo and he knows but by this point he doesn't care.

After smoking three cigarettes and drinking the whole bottle, he feels someone opening the white cortins and place himself besides him.

"Hey Zayne" but Zayn doesn't respond, he doesn't even acknowledge him, apparently to caught up in the gorgeous view of London they have.

"What a boring party, isn't it?" Zayn doesn't look at him so Liam steps closer " I miss the frat parties, I know they're childish and stuff but I think is pretty good fun" still no answer "Pitha says is like the evolution of man getting stuck in just pleasure and meaningless-"

"I swallowed your cum. You know?" Liam is dum struck. What was going on?. He looks like a fish with his eyes like plates and his mouth open.

"Emm.." He doesn't know what to say or do but in this light he can see Zayn watering eyes  and his flush cheeks, the slur on his words.

" I swallowed your cum. I bet she doesn't" and is true she really doesn't "And you know why? Because it tastes like shit" Liam couldn't believe it, perhaps he was dreaming because Zayn looks actually broken hearted. By him? No way.

"I swallowed it every time" Zayn says now facing him and putting a finger on his chest " You know why?" Liam couldn't speak even if he tries but he wants to touch Zayn, carresse him and tell him everything is okay and that he is really sorry.

"Because you like it. You love it" Liam does, he absolutely loves it but he doesn't think is the rights answer right now.

"Do you love me?" Zayn looks like is made of glass with the lights of the illuminating his face looking gorgeous as always.

"I do" Liam whispers and puts a hand on his waist testing the boundaries, he can tell Zayn is mad.

"No you don't" he steps away from him leaving Liam cold "You ditched me and didn't even apologized or looked for me or called me, or, or visited me, not even on your rut!" Zayn had started to cry and Liam fell his heart drop to his feet and bounce back up to his throat.

"You started dating someone instead! How dare you?! How dare you?! I lost my virginity to you and you did aswell with me! You told me..." Zayn has begun to sob and choke on his words "you told me.."

Liam knew what was it, well he thinks he does.

"You told me that when we were older you will mark me and mate me and buy us a beautiful yellow house with tulips filling the garden" Zayn starts to cry in pain and Liam just can't believe all this time he thought Zayn was sleep, he remembers that day perfectly, Zayn had started his rut in one of the hallways and he had to carried him out and drive him home to keep him safe but Zayn's  house was empty and he was mewling and begin for him, Liam wanted it so bad but he didn't want Zayn to feel like he was raped after his rut had passed,  so after three hours Zayn finally started do drift to sleep but he wouldn't stop whimpering, Liam knot was deep inside him and he was still coming and being their  first time Liam would take at least another fifteen minutes to stopped coming.

So Liam started caressing his arms and kissing his neck while singing softly to him, Zayn's hole was purple at this point and he was hissing and crying  from pain, so Liam did everything he could imagine to talk to him out of pain, and one of his methods was to tell him their future, he didn't thought in a million years Zayn would remember.

"Baby don't cry love, cmon" Liam sings hugging him close, Zayn let him hug him close and tight.

Liam starts to sway him trying to calm him, when he remembers.

"Spending all my nights, all my money going out on the town  
Doing anything just to get you off of my mind  
But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again  
And trying to forget you is just a waste of time" Liam sings softly in his ear and Zayn starts to clam down, he even close his eyes.

"There was something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
I was wrong, and I just can't live without you" Zayn whimpers a little at hearing that.

Liam makes a pause for the chorus and back to the next line.

"Trying to keep up a smile that hides a tear  
But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again  
How I wish to God that you were here" Liam hugs him tighter and pressing his nose against Zayn's soft hair.

"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
I was wrong, and I just can't live without you" Zayn starts to get his arms out of Liam's chest and Liam's hugs him tighter scared he will go away but Zayn just hugs him back and lays his head back on his chest.

"Keep singing" his voice is so soft and little, Liam sway him again and starts where he left it.

"Now that I put it all together  
Give me the chance to make you see  
Have you used up all the love in your heart?  
Nothing left for me, ain't there nothing left for me?" Liam knocks softly with his nose on Zayn's wet cheek.

Zayn looks up at him with his eyes looking like glassy starts of so much crying and he nods responding his question, Liam smiles and pecks his lips one time and the another, and another, and another until Zayn is giggling in his mouth and looking for refugee on Liam's chest, causing Liam to almost choke on so much tenderness and kisses his head instead, they stay like that swaying in the night, on the balcony with London's night lights as their witness and confident.


	58. Chapter 58

"So your birthday is coming" Zayn says caressing Liam's chest hair, his head resting on Liam's arm.

"Yes I'm gona Snapchat my family this year"

"Where are they?" 

"In Holland, for the second honey moon and I'm gona see my sisters in a restaurant for diner" Liam explains blowing smoke from his mouth up to Zayn's bedroom roof "Wanna come?" He looks at him and Zayn bump their noses together.

"Yes I'd like that, I was thinking in visiting my mom and... Maybe you want to come?" He has never been so careful in his life, Zayn feels like they're so close to a relationship or they are something serious right now, judging the resent events on last night party.

"Sure I miss Trish"

"Trish?" Zayn asks laughing, Liam smiles at him.

"She insists" Liam explain and Zayn knows, his mom has always told them to call her Trish but is just weird hearing it from Liam not from Louis though, they're brothers by now.

"I know" Zayn whispers and slides his naked body on top of Liam's and up to reach his lips, blowing his breath inside his mouth.

"You're so gross" Liam smiles at him "your morning breath is something to actually die from" Zayn smiles and starts rubbing Liam's soft dick with his thigh.

Liam holds him by the waist and starts kissing his neck while shifting Zayn into a cowboy position.

After that they don't last long, they come by just groping and rubbing against each other.

"You need to brake up with her" Zayn tells him  while trying to catch his breath and waiting for his heart to stop raising like a terrified rabbit.

"What?" Liam is all red and he's shaken m, his orgasm was far too much.

"With Vita"

"Pitha"

"Whatever just break up with her"

"Why?" Liam asks not really thinking about, well, anything.

"Why?" Zayn looks at him and Liam's brain starts to slowly function again.

"Oh yes true, right, yeah okay"

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck, no, my heart is going to jump out of my chest" he looks a little but alarmed so Zayn starts caressing his sweaty hair.

 


	59. Chapter 59

"You look happy" Louis says to Zayn who looks at a dog on the street while smiling.

  
"Yes" Zayn confirms while he's smile gets bigger and wider.

  
"It's everything good between you and Liam?" Louis asks while sipping at his caramel macchiato.

  
"Yeah really good, actually. Actuality I think we're dating" Louis chokes what the fuck?  
That was big news, great news!  
"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah" Zayn hesitates "Well I told him to break up with her"

"What about you and your guy?"

"Yeah that too" Zayn says looking at the ground.

"You look scared or unsure. What's up with you? You don't want Liam or what?" Louis looks a bit annoyed and he's starting to get sassy.

"No! Of course I want him! I'm just ..." Louis looks genuinely annoyed.

"What?"

"I mean what if he's not sure?" Zayn looks sad.


	60. Chapter 60

When they came back to school on September everything was just fine and dandy after visiting Louis family back in Doncaster Louis started to change his mind about mating, it wasn't so bad, it was... Good. Lovely actually.

He was walking from the small coffee shop in front of the university, Harry and him hang around it so much that they have started to get a discount on their cappuccinos.

Its cold again so he looks like a burrito of clothes, Harry tells him that he gets cold easily, Louis didn't agreed until he found himself undressing Harry five times because he was cold and wanted his jacket. Specially in Doncaster which to his surprise bought extra points with his mom, if there was someone more exeptical about alphas than Louis that was his mom but in this case she seemed to love Harry, he was always helping he in the kitchen and with the girls, it was obvious that Harry was loving it since he only wanted to do more, Louis knows he was feeling the love and that love only increase when Louis mom saw him hugging and stilling Louis food, and Louis doesn't even react anymore he just reach closer to Harry's arms.

 

Louis wasn't aware of Harry's dangerous charm until one night when he was making tea and his mom was making hot chocolate by his side.

"You should mate him" she was just as straightforward as Louis has learned to be.

"What?" Perhaps he missed heard but he looked at her like  she had lost her mind.

"He's nice, and clean, and he's going to be a great father and husband, and he's really good looking, very,... Alphaish" she says smiling at him not reacting to Louis face.

"Honestly?" His face has started to shaped back again to normality.

"Honestly, he's gona be a great mate, specially because he cleans and cooks and is very neat so he's gona clean after your mess but he won't care because I can tell that he loves you and you" she makes a pause to point him with a spoon covered with chocolate "love him just as much" Louis knows but he has never admitted to himself because he knew how dangerous was to fall in love but Harry was definitely worth it. 

 So everything was okay and after a week of Harry sleeping on the couch she allowed him to go upstairs and sleep with Louis, one reason was because she really has started to like him and the other was because she could hear Louis rolling around bed getting little sleep without his alpha.

So when one night she told them to go upstairs together Louis almost tackled Harry in excitement but he knew it wouldn't be that easy and it wasn't, because his mom will do rounds at 12:00 am and at 3:00 am and at 6:00 am.

The first round he would find Louis cuddling to Harry's side while he was reading a book with the lamp on and his glasses sitting at the bridge of his noes m, his hair was a mess without the rag holding it down.

The second round both of them would be sleeping and spooning and finally the third round Louis would be sleeping on Harry's side and clutching his hands at the empty space because Harry would always have a run at 6:00 am and came back at 7:00 am.

 

Louis feels embarrassed at first for his mother behavior but he quickly founds the way to outlaw the rules, the hours when he knew his mom would be sleeping he slipped a hand down Harry's sweatpants and start to strok him make him stirred awake and do the same to Louis and to let no trace they would suck each other off and swallow every drip of cum.


	61. Chapter 61

Harry's cheeks will flame when Louis would slide his hand up and down his glass of water in a suggestive manner.

The rush of doing something forbidden got Louis best of him, so in time it went from midnight handjobs finished with blowjobs, to only blowjobs and he even put Harry's tip at his entrance or put his ass flat on his dick and move in little circles very slowly driving him mad but he had to stay silent so it was even more painful.

Harry started to avoid him, he had never seen his mischievous face, but he was loving it, but for more that Harry loves it, it was very dangerous with Jay in there, watching his every move, but that only encouraged Louis, he started to caress his leg under the table during dinner Making Harry cry while Louis kept himself completely compose trying not to produce sleek.

"You are one dangerous kitty" he will tell him when they were safe in Louis bedroom.

Louis will ether push him down and do a lap dance or just kiss him while moaning between kisses making Harry growl, and after all the teasing and releasing they would tak very softly under the covers, it was Harry's favorite part.

"Did you ever do this?" Louis looked like a peach all soft and sunny.

"Yes" Harry's whispers with a smile while caressing Louis soft fringe.

"Really?" Louis laughs arching his eyebrows.

"Yes. When I was fifteen with Steven a guy from school, he was like a year older" Harry was blushing and smiling.

"Was he an omega?"

"No" he chuckles.

"No! Seriously!" Louis whispers shout getting more and more exited, he loves Harry's  stories.

"Yes, me and my sister stayed with my aunt in England for a year of school that turned to all highschool in England"

"Was he a beta?!"

"No baby, he was an alpha"

"No way!" Louis was shocked.

"Yeah he had presented himself at fifthteen and we became friends for my sisters friends at a get together"

"Did he flirted with you?" Louis was completely invested in Harry's story.

"I think yes, a little bit, in time he was always asking how was I doing, he was real kind" Louis puts his head on Harry's stretch arm.

"Did he made you blush?"

"At the time, yes, a lot" Harry admits blushing.

"It was like Erik and Kevin?"

"No baby. He was presented I wasn't and I was small and really skinny and after a year in England, really pale. So I guess he thought I was gonna be an omega for sure" Harry kisses his nose while Louis keeps thinking.

" Did he ever told you?" 

"In a way he did, he once told me 'when you present I'm gonna mate you, just a heads up' we would laugh about it but I guess he was serious"

"Do you have pictures?"

"Of him?"

"Mhmm" 

"No baby"

"What about your twink years?" Louis says with a devil grin.

"That I do. My mom always carries one of me wearing a bra when I was eleven" Louis bursts out laughing and so does Harry.

After they calmed down, a comfortable silence filled the room for a while Louis caressing Harry's bulged arm.

"What did you do?" Harry open his eyes.

"With Steven?"

"Mhmm"

"After a few months we would spend time at his house not very far from mine and we would play video games and do homework or just sleep in his bed"

"Just that?"

"Well not just that... After sometime he would hug me from behind and kiss my neck, than I would wake with him spooning me, eventually he would stroke me over my jeans and little by little under them"

"Did you fall for him?"

"Yeah a little"

"How was...?" Louis looks hesitates perhaps he was being intrusive.

"It was good he acted like a proper alpha and eventually we had sex until I turned seventeen and I presented as an alpha, my voice got deeper and slower and I grow like five inches, eventually I became taller than  him" Harry hugs Louis close.

"What happened?" Louis voice was soft as velvet.

"He started to treat me like a proper lad, it hurt a little but if that was something he wanted I would manage to do it" Louis could tell he was hurt.

"Did omegas?"

"Did omegas notice me?" Louis nodded "yes they did" Harry let out a breath.

"Did you notice them?"

"No. Most of them were girls" Louis smiles and kisses his arm.

"You've never been into girls? Never?"

"Never, never only boys"


End file.
